Enemies of the Heart
by neldluva
Summary: The boys find a pastime. Warnings: Yaoi, angst, romance. Rated M for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Enemies of the Heart (working title)

Author: Neldluva

Fandom: Samurai Champloo

Rating: R

Pairing: Jin/Mugen

Warnings: yaoi, naughty language, liberties taken with the show's timeline, PWP-ish, ANGST

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to those who created Samurai Champloo ... and made it so delightfully slashy.

Summary: The boys find a new way to pass time.

* * *

Jin awoke one night to find Mugen's hand down his kimono. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, cracking open an eye to glare at Mugen. "It's the middle of the night."

"Shut up, the girl's in the next room," Mugen replied, his voice matter-of-fact even through the thick drawl. "The whores here are all lousy."

"And for all I know, so are you," Jin said disdainfully, plucking Mugen's hand away. "Get back to your own bed before I forget my promise and kill you."

Mugen smiled a manic grin of triumph, and Jin saw his teeth gleam by the dim light of the moon. "Don't give me that shit," he scoffed. "I snuck up on you, and you didn't even twitch. I could've killed you and you would've gone right on sleeping. Anyway, if you were going to kill me, you would've done it already."

"How do you know?"

"Your hand's on your wakizashi."

Jin took his hand off the short sword under his pillow, sparing Mugen another glare. "Why not do the girl?"

"Not my type. She'd get annoying."

"And I won't?"

"Good point." A rare thoughtful look came over Mugen's face, and he backed off. "Maybe I should wait until the next town."

Jin tried not to let his relief show on his face, though Mugen must have seen something because he halted in his retreat. "Then again," he said, "it could be a long way to the next town, and I ain't patient."

A nerve near Jin's eye twitched. "You are crude and tedious."

"You aren't complaining."

"You're practically on top of me." And, he neglected to mention, mostly undressed. Jin was slightly surprised to find so much of that rough brown skin showing. When had clothes come off? That was disconcerting. He was startled to find that Mugen was right; he wasn't complaining. Could he possibly be desperate enough to actually desire his foul traveling companion?

"I'm clean," Mugen said as he began to unwrap Jin's hakama.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I took a bath a couple of days ago. No lice."

"Well, isn't that reassuring." Jin's voice was deadpan, sarcastic, speaking only of calm indifference. Inside, though, his thoughts were all in turmoil. The need to find release, to hold another in intimate abandon, to forget just for a moment his horrible circumstances was nearly overwhelming … but this was _Mugen_! Mugen stank, Mugen was rude, Mugen stole, Mugen scratched himself at meals, and most importantly, Jin had sworn to kill Mugen. One thing Jin didn't need was another complication in his life, let alone a complication as annoying as Mugen. Apparently, however, he was willing to be convinced; Mugen's hands were gentle despite his haste, stroking appreciatively down Jin's body in a callused caress.

Meanwhile, Mugen was having no such philosophical qualms – in fact, he was enjoying himself a great deal. He hadn't thought it would be so easy to get Jin to agree to his proposition. The samurai was usually stuck-up to the point of being intolerably annoying, and while there was no expression on his face to indicate pleasure, Mugen could tell he was far from unwilling. Evidently, Jin needed this as much as he did.

So focused was he in his triumph that he had let his guard down, just enough for Jin to take advantage of it. "Fuck!" he grunted as he felt Jin flip him over, effectively mashing his face into the futon. A strong, bony elbow pressed into the space between his shoulder blades, holding him down. He tried to struggle, but the elbow only pressed harder.

"Hold still," Jin said, voice still infuriatingly calm, and Mugen bit back the enraged retort that rose to his lips. He hadn't intended to be on the receiving end in this expedition, and to have his ass yanked up without so much as a "Do you mind?" made him more than a little angry.

Mugen felt Jin's long fingers prod at him, made slick with something, probably spit. He sighed and gave in, spreading his legs slightly to accommodate the coming intrusion, and was pleased to note that Jin wasn't pressing quite so hard against his back. He even grudgingly responded, pressing back slightly to urge Jin to explore. Preparation was cursory, though, and Mugen was glad for it. As he had explained to Jin, he was not in a patient mood. He took a deep breath and tried to relax as he felt Jin press against him.

"Shit!" he grated, shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable.

"Too much for you?" Jin asked, and Mugen could hear the condescension dripping from his voice.

"In your dreams," Mugen replied with a scowl. "Just hurry up, I'm not getting any younger."

Jin obliged him with one long push and a nearly inaudible groan. Mugen bit his lip, drawing some blood; it had been a long time since he'd done this, and Jin wasn't exactly being gentle with him. Mugen breathed deeply, trying to disperse the slight pain and hoping Jin wouldn't lose his nerve.

Which, fortunately, he didn't. He allowed a few moments for Mugen to adjust, and then set up a firm, steady pace. Mugen gasped quietly and twisted as Jin hit something good in him. He'd forgotten how much fun it could be to fuck a man, and for all of Jin's stuck-up, untouchable personality, it was clear that he wasn't new to the idea either. Mugen was slightly surprised at his reaction, for hardly had Jin started when he began arching back, clenching his teeth to contain cries of pleasure. He must have been harder-up than he thought.

With a small grin of satisfaction, Mugen felt Jin lose a little of that constant control before stiffening, releasing a soft moan, and drooping against Mugen's back. Mugen grimaced. Jin made for a hot, sweaty, uncomfortable blanket, and he hadn't finished his partner off yet. Mugen wriggled, and Jin crawled off his back, flipping him over again and settling between his thighs as if he'd done the same move hundreds of times. He swallowed Mugen promptly and deeply, far deeper than Mugen had expected, and that was enough to bring him to release.

Mugen lay on his side of the futon, panting and attempting to understand the change he had just witnessed in his stoic traveling companion. He watched Jin crawl up and settle himself on the opposite side of the bed, keeping most of the mattress between them. Not a hair was out of place, and Jin's glasses weren't even crooked. Mugen let out a low whistle between his teeth.

"So, that wasn't the first time you…"

"No," Jin answered shortly. "They didn't let girls in the dojo. They're too much of a distraction to training samurai." He slowly closed his eyes. "I don't even like girls much."

"Huh," Mugen grunted in reply. He kept his eyes on Jin. By looking at the samurai, one would never be able to tell what they had just done. An observer might have thought they were discussing the weather, save for the fact that they were both naked and Mugen was still flushed and panting. In spite of it all, Jin's annoying personality included, Mugen had to admit that he had just experienced the best fuck of his life, male or female.

"I'm still going to kill you," Jin muttered sleepily.

"I'll kill you first," Mugen retorted before his eyes closed.

To be continued!

Vocabulary: (courtesy of Wikipedia)

kimono: Kimono are T-shaped, straight-lined robes that fall to the ankle, with collars and full-length sleeves. The sleeves are commonly very wide at the wrist, perhaps a half meter. The robe is wrapped around the body, always with the left side over the right, and secured by a wide belt tied in the back, called an obi.

Wakizashi: a traditional Japanese sword similar to but shorter than a katana and sometimes longer than the kodachi. The wakizashi is usually worn together with the katana by the samurai or swordsmen back in feudal Japan. When worn together the pair of swords were called daishō, which translates literally as "large and small". The katana was often called the sword or the long sword and the wakizashi the companion sword.

Hakama: a type of traditional Japanese clothing. Hakama cover the lower body and resemble a wide, pleated skirt. Hakama are tied at the waist and fall approximately to the ankles. Hakama are worn over a kimono. There are four straps, a long one on either side of the front of the garment, and a short one on either side of the rear. The rear of the garment has a rigid board-like section and a toggle which is tucked into the rear of the obi, and helps to keep the hakama in place. Hakama have seven deep pleats, two on the back and five on the front. The pleats are supposed to represent the virtues considered essential by the samurai. Many martial artists continue this tradition, but different sources give different meaning to these pleats.

Futon: a type of mattress that makes up a Japanese bed


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Enemies of the Heart (working title)

Author: Neldluva

Fandom: Samurai Champloo

Rating: R

Pairing: Jin/Mugen

Warnings: yaoi, naughty language, liberties taken with the show's timeline, PWP-ish, ANGST

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to those who created Samurai Champloo ... and made it so delightfully slashy.

Summary: Jin has a blond moment, and Mugen gets his revenge.

* * *

When Fuu walked into the room the next morning to rouse her companions, she found each of them in his own bed, preparing for the day ahead. There was nothing to see that would indicate what they had been up to the night before. 

"Come on!" she shouted at them. "We've still got some money left over, we can get some breakfast!"

Jin rolled his eyes at Fuu, rising to tie his obi and follow her out. Mugen tagged along behind them, still scratching at his hair and yawning. "How much do we have?" he asked as they walked down the hall, stretching his arms and cracking his neck.

"Enough for a little breakfast," Fuu reported, reaching into her obi to retrieve the money. "We might even have some left over."

"Eh, just get me near some people, I can steal what we need quick enough," Mugen drawled, running his hand along the rice paper walls.

"Have you no honor whatsoever?" Jin muttered, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Nope!" Mugen skipped down the stairs into the restaurant area of the inn.

"He's weird, huh?" Fuu commented.

"Hn," Jin replied, a sound that could have meant anything. Fuu slapped her hands against her thighs and sighed with frustration. Could she have picked a worse pair to help her find the sunflower samurai? They were both crazy, but Mugen talked too much, and Jin talked too little. Fuu was starting to long for normal company.

The men entered first, leaving Fuu to order the food. Mugen slid onto the bench after Jin, nearly landing in his lap.

"Hey," Jin said, giving Mugen a small shove. "Get your bony ass off of me."

Mugen's eyebrows shot up, and he smirked mischievously. "Who's got a bony ass? You're as skinny as me. And you didn't complain last night."

Jin frowned deeply and scooted a few more inches away from Mugen. "You're so crude," he muttered.

Fuu returned to the table with three small bowls of rice and some dumplings. It was hardly a decent breakfast, but they were in no position to be picky. The meal was silent, save for Mugen's noisy chewing. Hardly had they finished before the owner of the inn came to their table, holding his hand out for payment. All three watched with longing eyes as the money disappeared into the old man's obi.

"We need cash," Mugen pointed out as they left the inn. His stomach grumbled a little bit, reminding him of his inadequate breakfast. "And the folks around here are too poor to steal from. We'd get crumbs."

"And no one looks rich enough to pay us much, even if we did manage to find jobs," Fuu said plaintively.

"Our only choice is the next town, then," Jin contributed. "And we can only hope they will be generous enough to allow us jobs and money."

They arrived at the next town at about midday, and already their stomachs had forgotten their meager breakfast. The town square was bustling with activity, but as far as they could tell, no one looked in need of either a bodyguard or a waitress, and no one looked interested in handing out free food.

"What now, wise guy?" Mugen muttered to Jin. "Where are we supposed to find a job in this?"

"Help! Someone, please! That man just stole my purse!" A woman ran past them, pointing towards a dark alleyway. "Oh, please! Help!"

"Oh, no," Mugen said when Fuu turned pleading eyes on him. "I do the stealing, I don't win it back."

"You're hopeless," Jin commented dryly. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." With that, he ran off in the direction the woman had indicated, his hakama and kimono flapping behind him.

"I will never understand that guy," Mugen huffed, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Explain this to me, kid. He kills all these guys, in the name of honor or bushido or whatever, and then he runs after a thief to save some woman's little purse. Same honor? It doesn't make sense."

Fuu just gazed in confusion at Mugen. "I thought you didn't care about honor."

"Well, not his honor." Mugen tilted his head back and stared at the sky. "I just hope he comes back, you know, because I'd hate for some stupid thief to get away with my revenge."

Fuu rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air, deciding not to point out that Mugen himself was a "stupid thief." She was relieved when Jin returned to them; any time spent alone with Mugen was too much time alone with Mugen.

"So?" she asked anxiously. "Did you return the woman's purse?"

"Yes," he answered shortly.

"And?" Mugen pressed. "Did she give you a reward or anything?"

Jin held out his hand. In it were three small coins, and Fuu and Mugen both groaned with displeasure.

"That wouldn't buy a cup of tea!" Fuu said tearfully, wringing her hands with disappointment. "What are we going to do? You two need to go find jobs!"

"Did I hear you say you needed a job, little girl?"

All three spun around to find an old woman standing behind Jin, a harmless smile on her thin lips. "I could use a pair of strong young men."

"We're not interested in that sort of job, Grandma," Mugen growled. "C'mon, there must be someone around here…"

"Forgive him, Grandmother," Jin said, bowing respectfully at the old woman. "He does not have the best of manners. We would be pleased to help you in whatever way we can."

She smiled, showing her few teeth. "It is a small job, but I will pay well."

Mugen stopped in his tracks and turned around, returning to his companions. "Pay? Why didn't you say so, lady? What kind of job?"

"Come back to my house, and I will show you."

* * *

"So, you want us to take a carpet to your friend?" Mugen asked through a mouthful of food.

"It's a tapestry, Mugen," Fuu corrected quietly.

"I noticed you were travelers," the old woman said. "If you would happen to be going north, then my friend's town will be right on the way."

"We are going north," Jin supplied. "Forgive my directness, Grandmother, but I feel it is necessary. How much would we be paid for this delivery?"

"Well enough," the old woman replied, smiling at Jin. "I can pay only a little, but my friend will reward you handsomely. Enough to keep you wandering for a few weeks, young samurai. And I insist that you stay in my house tonight. It has been so empty since my children left."

"You are so generous, Grandmother," Fuu said, bowing over her meal.

Mugen belched quietly and stretched. "Well, great," he said, grinning manically at the rest of the table. "Hey, Granny, where are our rooms? We better get an early start tomorrow."

Jin raised his eyebrows. Common sense? From Mugen? Well, that was a first.

The old woman led them to their rooms; Fuu in one, Jin and Mugen in another, the same arrangement they had had at the inn. She closed the screens once they were inside, leaving Jin and Mugen to stare at each other over the beds. Both wondered if there would be a chance to relive the previous night's experience.

Jin was the first to move. He loosened the ties on his obi and hakama but chose to remain mostly clothed. He had a feeling that if he expected too much from Mugen, the pirate would let him down, and he didn't feel in the mood for fooling himself that night. He settled under the blankets and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come.

Still, he wasn't that surprised when he heard Mugen rise from his bed and settle himself close to his back.

"Hey," Mugen said, jabbing Jin in the shoulder with his finger. "You asleep?"

Jin opened his eyes. "Not anymore," he replied in a sharp tone.

"Good." Mugen clearly didn't pick up on Jin's annoyance because his hand immediately slipped into the folds of his kimono.

Jin sighed and turned over, looking Mugen straight in the eyes. "We will have to be quiet," he said seriously. "This woman is very kind to share her home with us."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be quiet," Mugen grumbled, pushing Jin onto his back. "You know, I owe you for last night. I don't let just anyone do that."

Jin raised a skeptical eyebrow, but he allowed Mugen to peel away his clothing. "Not that it was difficult," he retorted. "I expected a little more fight from you. I was disappointed."

Mugen growled as he tossed Jin's kimono aside. "You wear too much fucking clothes," he muttered.

Jin sighed with exasperation, quickly untying the rest of his clothing and sliding from it. "You are just too impatient," he quipped in a murmur as Mugen pulled off his own clothing. "Are you planning to talk me to death tonight?"

"Now who's impatient?" Mugen settled down on top of Jin again, smiling slightly. "I sorta like the view from up here. I should visit more often."

"Don't get used to it. Soon enough, you'll be looking up at me from the dust."

Mugen frowned. "Now, that isn't very nice, and I think you want to be nice to me tonight. I'm not in a forgiving mood." He pulled Jin's glasses off his nose.

Jin narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Put those back," he ordered.

"I think not. You look almost pretty without them, four-eyes." He carefully set them a safe distance away, turning back to Jin with another crazy grin on his face. "Much better," he decided. And then he kissed Jin.

Jin fought at first; it was only to be expected, with such a surprising attack. Mugen fought back, pinning Jin by his thin wrists and taking advantage of the samurai's gasp to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Jin stilled, his body going limp in Mugen's grasp. Mugen kissed like his life depended on it, dominating instantly and leaving no room for struggle. He plundered Jin's mouth like he would drink him down, like he would crawl inside and curl up somewhere in Jin's guts. He spread his legs a little, allowing Mugen to slide between them, and pressed up with his hips.

Mugen moaned happily into the kiss, remembering just in time to be quiet about it. Jin tasted really good, all nice and fresh and clean, and he was doing some sort of great uke thing by going all limp and submissive. He really couldn't care less whether Jin was naturally seme or uke, but if this fuck was as good as the last one, he'd have to take advantage of this position more often.

At last, they broke for breath. "Damn," Mugen gasped, staring at Jin with heavy-lidded eyes. "Where'd you learn how to kiss?"

Jin opened his eyes to glare at Mugen. "What do you care?"

Mugen shrugged and let go of Jin's wrists. "Guess I don't, then. You a virgin?"

Jin's cheeks colored slightly. "No…"

"Good." He prodded between Jin's legs, a wide grin on his face. "You know, I wouldn't want to hurt you too bad or anything, I've got quite a sword here –"

"Just shut up and get on with it? Unless you really do intend to talk me to death."

Mugen quirked an eyebrow. Despite Jin's sharp words and sharper glare, the samurai had made no move to force him to behave. Apparently, Mugen would be able to enjoy full seme privileges, and the thought made his grin wider. Without any more ceremony, then, he pushed forward into Jin.

"Ah, fuck," he muttered, grunting quietly when Jin gasped and arched up to meet him. "You hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Mugen snuck a glance up at Jin's face, and while he was panting breathlessly, there was no sign of pain. Licking his lips and placing his hands on either side of Jin's head, Mugen took up the unspoken invitation to continue.

Mugen usually had pretty good staying power; he could usually make his fucks last a nice long time. But he could tell quick that this one wasn't going to last too long. The way Jin brought his knees up to let him slide in further, the way he started making little happy moaning sounds, the way he had to pull Mugen into a kiss just to stay quiet – it all just turned Mugen to mush. He didn't last much longer, and when Jin came without ever being touched, well, that did him in.

Mugen ran his tongue across Jin's belly, lapping him up, tasting him. He felt Jin shiver contentedly. Once they were safely clean again, he retreated to "his" side of the futon, staring at Jin with sleepy eyes.

"I've been thinking," he started with a yawn.

"Oh, that must have hurt. I hope you didn't pull anything."

"Shut up, asshole. I've been thinking about what you said last night, about how you don't like girls. What was the deal with that whore we set free a while back, Shino?"

Jin narrowed his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, c'mon. You two had a thing or something, huh?"

"I guess we did." He took a deep breath, letting the air out slowly. "I think I might have loved her." Mugen snorted, but remained otherwise silent. "That's all over now, though. She is in the past."

"Mmm," Mugen mumbled. "Probably best." He reached out with his left hand, gently clasping Jin's wrist in a show of comfort. Jin just closed his eyes, but he didn't pull away.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I'll kill you first."

* * *

To be continued! 

Vocabulary (once more by Wikipedia):

Bushido: "way of the warrior", is a code of conduct and a way of life, analogous to the European concept of chivalry.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Enemies of the Heart (working title)

Author: Neldluva

Fandom: Samurai Champloo

Rating: R

Pairing: Jin/Mugen

Warnings: yaoi, naughty language, liberties taken with the show's timeline, PWP-ish, ANGST

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to those who created Samurai Champloo ... and made it so delightfully slashy.

Summary: Payday and bathtime! Nothing overly explicit. Except for Mugen's dirty mouth.

* * *

"Ah, welcome, welcome!"

The trio stepped into the house, grateful for a rest after their long walk. The man to whom they had been hired to deliver the tapestry was round and short, but very quick and obviously excited.

"What a pleasure! Indeed, what a pleasure! Come in, I insist! So, Auntie hired you three to deliver our family tapestry? Fine choice, fine choice! What a lovely young girl and two fine, upstanding young men!"

"Is he blind?" Mugen muttered to Jin as the man babbled on.

"Be quiet, he's paying us," Jin muttered back.

"Here we are, here we are!" the man exclaimed, pointing at the blank spot on his wall. Taking the tapestry in his hands, he reached up and hung it, stepping back to observe it.

"It's fuckin' ugly," Mugen commented in a whisper.

"Shut up," Fuu said, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. "You're always so rude!"

"How lovely!" the man said, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. "This is a treasured family heirloom, and you have delivered it to me. I will pay you handsomely for this, I assure you!"

And so he did. The money certainly wasn't a fortune, but it would allow them to live comfortably for at least a week, providing Mugen didn't drink them out of it and Fuu didn't eat them out of it. With those worries in mind, they gave the money to Jin.

By the time they left the man's house, the sun had set and stars had started to appear in the twilit sky. Fuu yawned widely. "Let's find an inn," she suggested. "I could sleep for a week, and I'd rather do it on a bed!"

At her urging, then, they quickly found an inn and paid for a pair of rooms. As they wandered the hallways, Fuu pinched her nose. "You guys stink," she said. "Go take a bath!"

"I stink?" Mugen asked, lifting an arm and sniffing. "I don't smell nothin'."

Fuu fanned at the air in front of her nose. "Yes, you smell like a stinky old thief who hasn't bathed in a decade. Just please go get a bath?"

Mugen saluted her and gave her a crooked, silent grin. "You know, she did say that you stink too," he pointed out once he and Jin were alone.

"Hmm," Jin murmured, turning on his heel to get to the bathing room of the inn. Mugen followed, his grin growing wider as Jin led the way into the steamy and blissfully empty bath room. Images of Jin naked and wet flashed through his mind, and he licked his lips in anticipation. The rice paper door slid shut behind him, and he pinned Jin against it, enjoying the easy way his mouth opened to the attack.

He should have realized something was up when Jin didn't fight him. He began loosening Jin's clothes, but Jin had him naked first. Then, before they could get to any of the best parts of fucking, Mugen found himself choking and sputtering on bath water.

"Bastard!" he shouted at Jin, shaking himself like a dog. "I could've fucking drowned!"

Jin rolled his eyes as he tied back his sleeves. "Just hold still," he said quietly. "I'm going to make sure you get a decent bath, for once in your life."

Mugen narrowed his eyes and sulked as Jin soaped up his back. "I've had decent baths," he said, disliking the whiny tone his voice took.

"Oh, really? The closest you've been to a bath in weeks is that puddle you stepped in yesterday, and the puddle wasn't even clean. I won't sleep with you again until I get a few layers of this grime off. Up on your knees."

Mugen obeyed, albeit reluctantly, trying not to feel humiliated as Jin soaped and scrubbed between his legs like he was a child. He reflected that, under different circumstances, this could be sexy … but Jin would have to cooperate. That would be difficult to arrange.

He sighed with relief when Jin let him sit again. "Here, wash your legs while I wash your hair," Jin directed, handing him a cake of soap.

Mugen did as he was told, scowling even more when Jin dumped water over his head. "Fuck this, I don't stink that bad!" he growled.

Jin just raised an eyebrow and shook his head, lathering up Mugen's untamed hair. He found it relaxing to bathe Mugen, and he especially liked that the stench was getting washed away. In the weeks since he had met Mugen, he had gotten used to it, but it was still nice not to have to hold his breath when Mugen raised his arms. Plus, it was fun to get Mugen all naked and wet and soapy. His skin was smoother than it looked, and Jin liked the strong feel of his muscles beneath his hands. Mugen's hair, though … that was a different story. It had probably never been washed or combed, and for all Jin knew, Mugen really did have lice.

"You're done," he announced at last, dumping more water over Mugen's head. "Up and out so I can comb your hair."

Mugen grumbled as he stepped out of the tub, cringing as he saw the water that was the approximate color and consistency of mud. Maybe he had been dirtier than he thought. He grabbed a towel and began drying off, sitting down when Jin pressed on his shoulders.

"You don't have to treat me like a fucking kid," he fumed quietly, wincing as Jin's comb tugged at a snarl.

"If it's the only way to get you clean and decent, I believe I do," Jin replied. "It isn't that bad, is it? I have always enjoyed a nice bath."

Mugen yelped as the comb found another tangle. "Damnit, you're going to pull out all my hair!" he cried.

"Stop acting like a child," Jin chided, placing comforting fingers at Mugen's neck and stroking gently. Mugen's combed hair didn't look very different from his uncombed hair, but Jin found he could move his fingers easily through the thick, dark strands. "Much better," he decided out loud, giving Mugen's head a nice pat. "Now it's my turn. Get out and get your clothes cleaned."

"What, you mean I don't get to bathe you?"

Jin's glare silenced further protestations. "Fine, fine, I'm getting out," Mugen grumbled, tying a towel firmly around his waist and gathering his clothes in his arms. "I smell like a fucking flower."

"Out, Mugen."

"I'm out, I'm out." Just before Mugen left, though, he was greeted by a very welcome sight. Jin had dropped his clothes and lowered himself into the bath, recently filled with clean water. Mugen smiled slightly, remembering his dream on the night they had first met of the image of Jin in a tub while the burning building fell apart around them. It was a weird dream, but nice. Just before he slid the door shut behind him, he saw Jin pull at the silk that held his hair back.

* * *

To be continued! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Enemies of the Heart (working title)

Author: Neldluva

Fandom: Samurai Champloo

Rating: R

Pairing: Jin/Mugen

Warnings: yaoi, naughty language, liberties taken with the show's timeline, PWP-ish, ANGST

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to those who created Samurai Champloo ... and made it so delightfully slashy.

Summary: Angsty chapter. Jin ponders.

* * *

Mugen yawned as he awoke and rolled onto his back, stretching so that his back and elbows popped. Jin stirred at the movement, blinking the sleep from his eyes and replacing his glasses on his nose.

"Hmm," he sighed as he sat up. "It's early."

"Yeah," Mugen grunted, rolling over again and crawling over to his futon to gather his clothes. "The girl's probably gonna want to go soon. Fucking bitch. Where the hell is this samurai anyway?"

Jin shrugged and began to get dressed. Right on cue, Fuu entered the room just as they finished dressing. "Come on, guys, let's get going!" she cried. "We're getting closer to the sunflower samurai, I can feel it!"

"The only thing I feel is hungry," Mugen grumbled, running his hand through his hair. "Do we have money for breakfast?"

"Yes," Jin said, patting the small bag of money in his obi. "We will have to ration carefully, though, if we want this to last. We may not be able to find work so easily in the next town."

"Oh, I don't care." Fuu smiled happily. "Just as long as we get a few good meals in, I'll be – oh."

They stood on the front porch of the inn, and Fuu had just noticed with dismay the torrential rain pouring down from the sky. The clouds hung dark and heavy in the air, and thunder crackled in the distance.

"Hmm," Jin said, sticking a hand out into the rain. "This could delay us."

"Fuck," Mugen said, staring up at the angry-looking sky. "The roads are probably washed out for miles. We're not leaving anytime soon."

Fuu pouted and wrung her hands. "And just when we had enough money to get us someplace!" she cried.

Jin glanced down at her, compassion in his dark eyes. "Let's go find something to eat, and we can decide what to do after that," he suggested comfortingly. "But I think we'll need an umbrella."

* * *

The rain lasted an entire week, pelting down without cease, day and night. The inn began to smell dank, but it was in good enough repair that none of the rooms had serious leaks. They paid the innkeeper for the week so they wouldn't be turned away, but all three agreed that it was a good idea to find jobs while they were stuck, so at least their time wouldn't be completely wasted.

Jin and Mugen continued to sleep together. Mugen didn't want to spend money on a whore, and plus, Jin was plenty satisfying on his own. Working together, they found their creativity endless, and never found an end to interesting things to do in bed.

One of these interesting things that Jin discovered about Mugen was the fact that the pirate liked, of all things, to hold him close while they slept. This puzzled Jin at first, and while he hadn't pushed Mugen away after that first show of comfort, he hadn't known what to do with it. The next night, Mugen had snuggled even closer, and Jin began to think that it wasn't so bad to have someone hold him close after sex. By the end of the week, they slept pressed together from chest to groin, their legs entwined and their breath mixing.

"Only because it gets cold at night," Jin murmured just before he fell asleep.

"Mmm hmm," Mugen agreed, settling a warm arm around Jin's waist.

But despite the cuddling, each of them maintained his emotional distance. Every night ended with promises to kill the other, as if in unspoken agreement that they wouldn't forget the duel that had started the day they had met.

Jin remained awake one night, listening to the rain beat against the roof of the inn and Mugen's soft snores. He had his hand in Mugen's hair, which was thankfully clean, and stroked it gently enough that the pirate didn't wake. His glasses had been tossed aside sometime earlier that evening, so he was able to contemplate Mugen without the barrier of the lenses.

Jin was trying to puzzle out his feelings for Mugen. Something had definitely changed in their relationship, though he couldn't name what it was. During the day, they acted the same as they always had, each posturing and tormenting the other, pushing to test their limits. It was a game to them; how far could they go before they both snapped? And at night – well, there was the sex, and they slept in the same bed, but beyond that, nothing unusual. So Jin was trying to figure out why he craved the night, why he counted the minutes until sundown, why he longed for the entire day to be back in bed.

There could only be one explanation: he had come to depend on Mugen. He pressed his lips together, displeased with the conclusion and with allowing himself to come so far. He didn't need anybody, and he couldn't allow himself to depend on anyone because they were bound to let him down, Mugen more so than most others. He usually halted any sort of relationship before this point with his cold, aloof manner, but apparently he had realized his danger too late with Mugen. Oh well, it could be dealt with soon enough. The next night, he resolved, he would break it off. He couldn't afford to depend on anybody.

* * *

"Hey," Mugen said softly, slipping into bed and twining his arms around Jin's shoulders as he dropped a kiss on his lips.

Jin allowed the kiss for a moment, but then pushed at Mugen's shoulders, frowning heavily at him. "It isn't that cold at night anymore," he said in a firm voice. "Get back to your own bed." His tone was frigid, and the meaning shouldn't have been lost, even on someone as stupid as Mugen.

Jin had expected a violent reaction, protestations, promises of revenge, and generally a great deal of shouting and sulking. But Mugen just backed off, smiled his crooked smile, and said, "Okay." With his hands laced behind his head, he walked out of the room.

Jin's mind froze for a little while. After all of the thought he had put into breaking it off, how could Mugen let go so easily? Wasn't he even upset or disappointed? Perhaps the dependency had been completely on Jin's side; perhaps Mugen hadn't needed him at all. Jin closed his eyes as he felt something in his chest twist painfully at the thought, but quickly willed it away. He was done with Mugen.

He had nearly succeeded in falling asleep when he heard the door open again, accompanied by a deep rumble from Mugen and the high-pitched, breathless giggling of a girl. Jin sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, but he could not shut out the sounds from the futon next to him, the rumbles that became grunts and the giggles that became moans. Without saying a word, he rose from his bed and left the room.

He sat on the porch outside the inn, watching the rain that the dim lamps illuminated. It was difficult to see across the street even in the daytime, but at night, the insulating rain and tiny range of the light made it feel as though the world extended only a few feet to either side. It took a long time to quiet his mind enough for successful meditation.

He had been outside for a few hours when he heard the door open beside him and a tiny gasp.

"Oh, Jin, I didn't know you were out here!" Fuu said, tucking her hands in the sleeves of her kimono. "I thought you would be asleep … what are you doing?"

"Meditating," he answered simply. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," she said as she sat next to him, eyes wandering to where the rising sun illuminated the clouds. "I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Mugen was being really loud with some girl."

"Hmm."

"No wonder you came out here! I'd want to get away from that pretty quick."

"Fuu-chan, are you going to meditate or not?" Jin asked, his eyes softening as he looked upon her.

She blushed and bent her head. "I sure do hope the rain stops soon," she said quietly. That was the last thing she said before they rose to join Mugen for breakfast.

* * *

Jin spent most of the day inside his head, contemplating his actions the night before. The old lady who ran the bookstore shouted at him several times to wake up, but in the end just stormed away, unable to make the stoic samurai listen. Jin knew he was probably out of a job, but that didn't matter very much, for he knew they would be moving on soon.

None of his past partners had merited such consideration. Gone was gone, and life became simple and uncomplicated again. Jin had never regretted his choice to break it off before. Now, though, Mugen's face haunted him, floating in front of his eyes while he helped customers, wearing that pretentious smirk and calling him a coward. Had Mugen actually been in the store, Jin would have punched him or challenged him to a fight, anything to shut up that taunting drawl of a voice.

Supper that day was quieter than usual, and though Fuu chatted to make up for the lack of conversation, she could feel the tension in the air. Jin wore a thoughtful frown on his face, and he had hardly touched his food. Mugen dug in with his usual gusto, but every once in a while Fuu would catch him looking up at Jin with a weird sort of look on his face that reminded her a little bit of a kicked puppy. After several failed attempts to incite the boys out of silence, though, she gave up.

"I'm going to bed," she announced tiredly, not surprised at the lack of response. "You guys should think about it too. If the rain stops tomorrow, we're leaving this place."

Mugen stared silently at Jin over the table. "Well, I'm leaving too," he said, belching contentedly as he rose from his seat. "Night."

Jin waited until Mugen was out of sight and likely in bed before he left the table. He didn't want to risk the chance that he might run into Mugen before he was safely in bed for fear of what sort of reaction he might have.

The room was dark and quiet, and he could hear Mugen snoring. He allowed a small sigh of relief before climbing into bed and shutting his eyes, willing sleep to come. Unfortunately, his thoughts were much too busy to allow any sort of rest. He stared at the insides of his eyelids for a while, trying to make his mind quiet, but peace was not to be found.

Silently, he crawled over to Mugen's futon and poked his shoulder. Mugen rolled over and opened one eye, looking questioningly at Jin.

"I got cold," Jin said weakly, dropping his gaze.

Mugen huffed quietly and lifted the blanket. "Come on in here, fucker," he grumbled.

Jin did so gladly, sliding right up to Mugen and wrapping his arms around the bare patch of skin left between shirt and pants. He felt Mugen's hands slide beneath his kimono and around his shoulders. He sighed contentedly and tucked his head under Mugen's chin.

And neither of them promised to kill the other.

* * *

"Guys, guys, wake up! The rain has stopped we can move on and – oh."

Mugen winced at Fuu's shrieking, reluctantly opening his eyes. She stood in the doorway, staring openly at them, and her face was a darker pink than her kimono. He grinned a lopsided grin and nudged Jin awake.

"Hey, we got company," he said, loud enough that Fuu could hear it.

Jin stirred as he felt Mugen awake and chuckled at his words. "Perhaps we should invite her in," he murmured. During the night, he had come to lay sprawled on top of Mugen, so he rested his chin on Mugen's chest. His kimono had slid off his shoulders, but Mugen was well on his way to naked. His shorts had slid down, so Jin had a firm hold of his ass, and he was attached to his shirt by only one arm.

"Yeah!" Mugen said. "Hey Fuu, are you going to come in and join us or what?"

Fuu blushed an impossibly darker shade of red and shook her head. "Um, sorry I disturbed you, I'll just go get something to eat." With that, she ran from the room as though a fire licked at her heels.

Mugen snickered and ran his hands through the loose ends of Jin's hair. "I think we scared her pretty good," he muttered.

"Hmm," Jin agreed, shutting his eyes contentedly.

All of a sudden, Mugen was struck with inspiration. Taking advantage of Jin's closed eyes, he reached over and pulled out the silk tie that held his hair back. Jin's eyes flashed open in an instant, and Mugen could tell he was torn between anger and horror.

"Hey," he said, tugging down Jin's hand when it went to his hair. "I like it."

Jin looked uncertain. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Mugen squirmed a little under the weight of Jin's gaze. "What are you, deaf?"

Jin cast his eyes down and smiled, and Mugen felt his heart pound. It wasn't a big smile, no teeth or anything, but it was so Jin. Mugen decided to call it his Jin smile, and he knew it was Jin's gift to him alone.

"Get up, you bastard, I have to take a piss."

Jin retreated and sat up, replacing his kimono on his shoulders and reaching back to tie his hair. "You're so crude," he murmured, still smiling slightly.

"Yeah, and you like it. You know you're a sick, twisted motherfucker, right? C'mon, I'm hungry."

* * *

To be continued! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Enemies of the Heart (working title)

Author: Neldluva

Fandom: Samurai Champloo

Rating: R

Pairing: Jin/Mugen

Warnings: yaoi, naughty language, liberties taken with the show's timeline, PWP-ish, ANGST

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to those who created Samurai Champloo ... and made it so delightfully slashy.

Summary: Mugen speaks. First person.

* * *

Jin has the most beautiful body in the world, and I'm completely fucking obsessed with it. Not that I'd ever tell him … the fucker would probably use it against me in a fight, show up naked or something. And that would totally throw me off.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I like tits and pussy as much as the next guy, maybe more than the next guy. There are some girls that can just drive me nuts, and I'd never say no to sex. But Jin's got something about him that's irresistible. That first night we fucked, he just blew my mind. To tell the truth, I hadn't even thought about fucking Fuu. She was like Kohza – cute, but you don't have sex with your sister, no matter how cute she is. Kohza wasn't even my real sister, though she might as well have been, even with that crush she had on me. Anyway, Fuu's tits were too small for my tastes. If I'm gonna fuck a woman, she's got to have something I can cling to. So Jin was my next choice, and boy was he a good choice.

See, he's got these wonderful long legs and arms. It gives him great reach with his swords, and he can get his legs all the way around me when I'm fucking him, and that's really hot. He's definitely a skinny guy – I mean, we all are, seeing as how we don't always have money for food. But Jin is really skinny, and he doesn't have huge muscles either. He's strong, though. Sometimes he'll tackle me down just to show how strong he is, and I have to submit or else I get something dislocated, and that would hurt like a bitch.

He has lovely hair, too, all soft and shiny and shit. When I got it down the other day, he looked so fucking beautiful I thought I might cry. That's why I'm sort of glad he doesn't like to have it down much, because if I had to see him like that all the time, I swear I'd go completely nuts. I remember feeling the same the first time I got his glasses off, too.

Damn, his eyes! I could hardly look at him that night, because without the specs, it felt like he could see my soul, and I know there's all sorts of shit in there that he wouldn't like. I've done lots of pretty stupid stuff and lots of really bad stuff, and I don't really regret it, but I know it isn't really the kinds of stuff I should be proud of. Guys don't get prison tattoos for leading good lives.

Even with all the shit I've been through my entire life, though, it still hurt pretty bad when he turned me down the other night. I didn't want to let him see me get upset because I knew he'd just soak it up that he'd finally gotten to me, the asshole. He had the sort of look in his eyes sometimes that he wanted to break me down, but I couldn't let him win. So I picked up that whore.

I guess I wanted to get back at him, let him know what he was missing. But he left too quick, and the whore was pretty lousy, and my mind just wasn't in it. Yeah, I got the job done, but it didn't feel quite right afterwards. She curled right up to me, that bitch, and all I could smell was her perfume, something sticky and flowery. I tried to hold my breath until I fell asleep, and I missed Jin's clean, rainy scent.

Somehow, beneath that hurt, I knew he'd come back, though. He's gotten to like me more than he lets on, but I know about how he felt. Jin's a tough guy to read, mostly because he's so quiet, but I can tell how he's feeling sometimes. Believe it or not, it's most difficult when I'm fucking him. I mean, I can tell he likes it, but beyond that he shuts down. I've taken it as a challenge to crack him open, and I was nearly there that morning when Fuu found us. And it's always right after sex that I can read him best, I guess because he gets so worn out keeping those shields up that he has to let them down and rest. Those are the times when he lets his tiny Jin smile slip or when he lets me snuggle up close.

I decided to take advantage one of these times to inspect him. He had just finished fucking me, so we were both pretty sleepy, and he didn't fight at all when I pulled him into my arms. He had his back to my chest and his head under my chin, which was a position he liked. I slid my hand down his arm and started inspecting his bracelet. He told me about it once, that it was prayer beads or something about marking his way to nirvana, and I thought that was pretty impressive. Anyway, the beads were shiny and pretty. I liked to play with them.

That day, I noticed something I hadn't seen before, a little white scar on the inside of his wrist, right at the base of his hand. It was small and neat and straight, and the bracelet covered it most of the time. I frowned and picked up his other wrist, and there was the same scar! I ran my thumbs over them, and all of a sudden he jerked away.

"Jin, what're those?" I asked quietly. I knew, though. If a guy wanted to off himself and he couldn't get the guts up to commit seppuku, there were other places to cut. I didn't expect Jin to answer quickly, so when he started talking, I was pretty surprised.

"My parents were killed when I was only five years old," he began, so quietly I had to lean in close to hear. "But I still remember them so clearly. They were always very honorable. Both were from old samurai families, but for many reasons, they were shunned. The main reason for this was that they opposed the Shogunate – not merely opposed it, they loathed it, and all of the samurai who followed it, of which there were many in my family.

"When they died, my younger sister and I were sent to the dojo where my older brother had been studying, and my brother took over the management of my parents' estate. I fought at the dojo under Master Enshirou, who had been a close friend to my father. I respected him and trusted him immensely, and I learned a great deal from him."

He took a deep breath as though this part of the story was difficult for him. I kept quiet and still; he talked so little that, once he began, I didn't want to shut him up.

"My admiration of him made what I had to do all the more difficult," he continued at last. "I was nearing the end of my training at the dojo when Master told me some bad news. He was planning to turn the dojo over to the Shogunate, to submit to the corrupt government that my parents had opposed so fervently. He wanted to turn the dojo into a training ground for assassins. I couldn't let that happen. So … I killed him."

He shook like he was trying to hold back tears, and I rested my face against his hair. After a little while, he calmed, and the story began again.

"My disgrace was consuming," he admitted, and his voice got even quieter. "I knew that, despite what I had done to save the dojo, I had shamed my family beyond redemption. I felt seppuku would have been too good for me, for I knew that I would find no solace in the next life, even with the ritual suicide. So I … I slashed my wrists. It didn't work, though, because the cuts weren't deep enough. But it did hurt a great deal and I was ill for a long time. After that, I decided that I could not use death as an escape. What I had done was right, and to kill myself would be to admit that I had been wrong. However, I had disgraced my family too much to return to them, so I started wandering."

He was quiet for a long time, so I guess that was the end of the story, or at least the end of what he wanted to tell me. I couldn't think of anything to say. I had expected something evasive like, "My sword slipped," not his whole fucking life story. He threw me off, just like he always does. I guess he must have sensed how weird I was feeling, because he rolled over to face me.

"You don't have to say anything," he told me. "I have never told the entire story to anyone before, and strange as it sounds, I wanted you to be the first, Mugen. I don't think you know me well enough to judge me, at least."

I stared at him for a minute, then wrapped my arms around him. "You asshole," I muttered. "We've both done so much shit, you think I care about that? Sounds to me like that Enshirou guy had it coming. Now, shut up and let me sleep."

He smiled that little tiny smile and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Mugen," he whispered before he nodded off.

* * *

I found out the other day why Jin smells the way he does, all fresh and rainy. It was while we were stuck in that little shit-hole of a village with the rain. I was coming back from where I spent my days gambling, trying to win us some more money. I just happened to look down the alleyway between our inn and another building, and there he was.

He had his head tilted back to the rain, and I could tell he was drenched. The water dripped off his face and that fucking beautiful hair, and all I could do was watch. At first I thought he had just forgotten his umbrella, but when he didn't move, I knew that wasn't right.

He had this mind-blowing look on his face that I'd only seen after we'd finished fucking or after a really good fight, and he looked so fucking beautiful that I was about to run over and fuck him right there in the rain, that's how good he looked. When I get wet, I look like a drowned rat, but Jin just looks sexy when he's all drenched. Maybe that's why he wouldn't let me see him in the bath the other day … he totally goes somewhere else, somewhere really nice. But it was the middle of the day in the middle of town, and I knew he'd kick my ass if I were to try anything, so I had to lick my lips and adjust my gi and get on with things.

He said later, as he was hanging his clothes up to dry, that he'd forgotten his umbrella. I knew better, though, and told him so. He glared at me, and at first I thought I had just talked myself out of a fucking, but I guess remembering the rain just got him horny or something because he was all over me that night.

See, the Japanese have this weird custom of matching people with elements. Everyone's supposed to have all of them, but most people are ruled by one. Jin is definitely a water soul, and that's really sexy. Me, I don't know. Maybe I'm ruled by fire. That would be pretty awesome.

It's so hard sometimes to remember that Jin's only a year older than I am. He acts like an old man, what with his tradition and bushido and shit … he even dresses like an old guy, with the kimono and hakama and obi and everything. It takes a fucking lot of time to undress him, let me tell you that. But sometimes he just gets this look in his eyes like he's so old and tired that he could lay down and die, and I have to smack him and call him names so he remembers that he isn't old. We're both not that much more than kids, damn it! I can tell you, I've been keeping a closer watch on him since he told me what happened with that Enshirou guy. I always thought Jin was so strong, I need him to be that strong thing in my life, and I get pretty scared when I think he might try to off himself again.

* * *

My favorite thing to do with Jin is to kiss him. We didn't even get to kissing the first time we fucked, but I made sure to do it the next night. I wanted so bad to find out what he tastes like, I couldn't think about anything else that day except tasting all of him that I could reach. He fought me at first, of course – it was never easy to get him to do anything, the stubborn asshole. But then I finally got in his mouth, and it was like fucking heaven. He went all loose in my arms and let me all the way in, and I tasted him until I couldn't taste anymore.

I was serious when I asked him where he learned how to kiss. People don't kiss like that naturally, especially not with all the uke shit Jin was pulling on my brain. That night, he just let me in and in until I couldn't go in any further, and he was so fucking flexible that he got his legs open wide and I was just gone. I could have stayed there for the rest of my life. Then I noticed he'd never answered my question. So I dropped it. Fuck it, he was right, who really cares?

I love looking at Jin when he sleeps. That little frown he always wears just fades away, and all that's left is pretty Jin. He doesn't smile, exactly, he saves that for right after we're done fucking and when he wants a cuddle, which is pretty much all the time. But he does get this sweet look on his face like he's forgotten all his shit. I get the feeling sometimes that he's carrying so much baggage that he isn't going to tell me or anyone. I want to crack that stupid armor of his and get in there.

Then sometimes I wonder what he sees in a guy like me. Maybe he's stupider than he lets on. He could kick me away any time, and I'd go without much fuss, but he lets me stay around. And yeah, we've both done our share of bad shit, we've killed lots of people, but Jin still has his training and bushido to fall back on. Me, I don't do it for honor or anything, I kill to survive or if someone pisses me off. There isn't much honor in that. Jin is probably the first good thing I've done with my life. That doesn't say much of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Enemies of the Heart (working title)

Author: Neldluva

Fandom: Samurai Champloo

Rating: R

Pairing: Jin/Mugen

Warnings: yaoi, naughty language, liberties taken with the show's timeline, PWP-ish, ANGST

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to those who created Samurai Champloo ... and made it so delightfully slashy.

Summary: Jin speaks. First person.

* * *

Mugen's body is entrancing to me, so much that I sometimes don't know what to do with myself around him. Of course, I could never tell him so. The little bastard would probably use it against me and fight naked, which might be slightly distracting.

He is completely unlike the partners I took in the past. Admittedly, I have not taken many, but before I always found myself attracted to men like Yukimaru. That one was sweet and quiet and adoring, and while he was not my match when it came to sparring, he was intelligent and provided good conversation. Love? No, I had never loved him. I had cared for him, true; he was like a little brother to me, that much I could claim. But I hadn't loved him. It still hurt when I killed him, though.

So Mugen is a completely new experience for me. He is not kind or gentle or any of the things that Yuki had been. He is rough and rude and often very disgusting, and if I hadn't forced him into the bath that night, I do not doubt that he would be stinking now. He is a barbarian in all manners of his life, and yet I am attracted to him as I have never been attracted to anyone before.

I believe the reason for this is in his eyes. He is constantly scowling, rarely smiling – we are alike when it comes to that. But there is such intensity in his gaze that he captures me as a snake may hypnotize its prey. In his eyes I see such a turmoil of anger and hate and passion and happiness, and I want a piece of those hot, bright emotions for myself. It feels as though there is only ice inside me, and I need Mugen to melt some of that away.

Perhaps that is what draws me to him. Mugen lives with every ounce of his being; indeed, he told me once that he wonders every day if he is going to die. What freedom that gives him, what vitality! He is pure life and energy, while I … as I told Yukimaru before I tumbled into the waterfall, I might as well be dead. This is not morbidity, I am merely stating a fact. After what happened at the dojo, after I left, I have hardly done anything worth calling life. Mugen and Fuu both helped me realize this. They are both so alive, and I like to believe it rubs off on me.

I don't think Mugen realizes how beautiful he can be. He is always so brash and crude and repulsive, almost as though he is afraid of being seen as a nice person. He lets that mask slip sometimes around me, though, and I can see the smile in his clear grey eyes and the elegant, purposeful grace of every movement he makes. His fighting style may be undisciplined, but he shows the control of one trained for years in a dojo, and only when he thinks no one is watching.

Not surprisingly, I find he is at his most beautiful when I fuck him. I do not have the presence of mind to watch him when he decides to fuck me, but when I am allowed to play the seme part, I make a note of keeping my eyes open. He is utterly breathtaking. His lovely tawny skin flushes all over and he arches his back like he wants to snap himself in half and he tilts his head back to bare his neck … it is usually by this point that I can take no more. Sometimes he will cum without any outward help from me, but always he gathers me close afterwards and wraps those long, bony limbs around me. He holds me like he's drowning and kisses my face and gets his fingers all tangled up in my hair. We usually wake up like that in the morning, and he'll whine at me until I get us unstuck, but there is always a smile on his face for the rest of the day.

Then again, getting fucked by Mugen is always an … interesting experience. I would have expected him to be as rough and crude in this aspect as he is in most other areas of his life, but I found myself quite mistaken. True, he dominates in every aspect as though he is trying to see how far down my throat his tongue will reach, how much of the pinching and tormenting I can stand before I kick him away, but he isn't malicious or inconsiderate. His domination is rather playful, and he always ensures that I am enjoying myself. I lose myself in those kisses and have no choice but to surrender when he enters me, he overwhelms me so.

Still, I do remember some distress when he first discovered the triggers that would make me melt. I was not, nor will I ever will be, willing to share on that aspect of my life. It brought me back to my early years in the dojo, when that older boy whose name I will never forget taught me submission before I could learn to say "no." I do not mean to say that Ichiro was cruel, for he was in fact a good friend and mentor. He merely took his role as nenkei very seriously, and made sure that I was firmly his nentei in every submissive sense of the term. I do think he found some pleasure in dominating a member of the Takeda clan, and I was young and weak enough then that I did not oppose him. It was only when I surpassed him in both height and skill that he became disinterested, and after that he had graduated from the dojo, most likely to become a bodyguard of some rich lady. I do not wonder where he was. He did not leave me with fond memories and to have Mugen bring them back was not something I appreciated.

Fortunately, Mugen is able to make me forget completely about Ichiro-aniue once he actually started fucking me. I don't think I had noticed until that point what a bad lover Ichiro-aniue had been. I had been a forced uke back then, but with Mugen, I am perfectly willing to play the submissive role.

* * *

I have spent many hours in meditation dedicated to questioning why a man like me, a man from an aristocratic family, a samurai who has studied for most of his life at a prestigious dojo, would possibly want to associate himself with a pirate brat like Mugen. Mugen's list of faults was, as far as I could tell, endless, and he didn't seem to want to stop with his current behavior any time soon. He had been to prison once, as evidenced by the bands on his wrists and ankles, and he would likely go there again. If I didn't kill him, I knew there were plenty of people vying for that chance. Perhaps that was why I couldn't let him go … I couldn't stand the thought of someone else taking my rightful place, both when it came to Mugen's life and to his body. He was mine in those regards.

One day after we had finished fucking, I took one of his wrists in my hands. I had told him my story, and I figured the least he could do would be for him to tell me his. He cracked open one eye and gave me his customary scowl, but he didn't brush me off. I ran my fingers over the smooth blue lines and traced up to his bony hand. Here the skin was rough with callous, and his knuckles were large enough that I wondered how many times he had had his fingers dislocated.

"You went to prison." He grunted in affirmation. "This is a Japanese custom. How did it happen?"

"Killed a guy," he muttered. "He must've been important or some shit, 'cause they caught me right away and tossed me in the clink. I'd just gotten to Japan, too, and they tossed me right back on the islands."

"Ryukyu?" Another grunt. "How old were you?"

"Eh." He rolled over onto his back, and I propped myself up on my elbow. "Twelve, maybe. I've never bothered to keep track. I got out, though – escaped. I took up with Mukuro and his gang. Boy, that was a mistake!" He flashed a grin at me, and I had to look away. I loved his face when he smiled.

"What about these?" I asked, reaching out to touch the small blue sphere hanging from his ear. "I've never seen their like before."

"I think they're European," he said, reaching up to flick at the earring in his other ear. "I stole 'em before I knew they were meant for women. They're pretty though, huh? I snitched 'em because they were so shiny."

"They do suit you," I agreed. I brought my hand in front of his face and stroked his scarred eyebrow with my thumb.

"Bar fight," he explained before I could ask. "Some asshole thought I was getting too friendly with his girl. Motherfucker pulled a knife on me. I was lucky I didn't lose the eye." He reached over and removed my hair from the tie that held it back and ran his fingers through it.

I sighed happily and pulled him closer. I loved it when he got his fingers through my hair.

"Well, if you're finished grilling me, I'd like to go to sleep." I felt him smile against my cheek. "You got me all worn out."

"Hmm," I agreed, feeling sleep steal over me.

* * *

There are several parts of my life that I will always keep from Mugen, no matter how close we get. I think he simply would not understand most of what I have experienced. We have lived lives worlds apart from each other. I can not expect him to understand.

I had told him about what happened the night I left the dojo, but I neglected to tell him how it felt to kill the man who had, for all intents and purposes, become my father. Master Enshirou took me in after my parents' death, he clothed me and sheltered me and taught me all he knew. I had even had a small infatuation for him for several years, though neither of us acted on it. All I had ever wanted, back in those days, was to see a smile of approval on his face. That made his betrayal all the more painful for me to bear. In killing him, I felt as though I had killed a part of myself, and that part still ached like an amputated limb, like a constant ghost-like twinge of something that had once been.

I cannot tell him about my past partners. Ichiro-nii does not deserve a retelling. His part in my life is the distant past, and I refuse to dwell upon him. Mugen knows about my relationship with Yukimaru, but not the details. That happy part of my life is for me alone, and it still hurt to speak of his death and the part I had played. I hadn't planned to kill him; I wanted us both to escape with our lives. I wanted him to forget me. He wouldn't, though. He had always been so stubborn. My passionate little brother.

I cannot tell him of what I had with Shino. Shino was the first woman I had ever truly made love to, and I think I really did love her. She made me feel important and needed, while at the same time offering up so many lessons to teach me. But she must spend three years inside that divorce sanctuary, and besides, what sort of a life could a ronin give her? Certainly not the sort of life she deserves. Better that we have parted ways. Mugen would not understand such love. I believe that, were he in my situation, he would go back to Shino, uncaring of propriety or anything beyond his passion. I cannot do that. So I keep this story to myself.

I cannot speak of my sister, beyond passing comments. I doubt Mugen could understand what it is to have family and to love them. She had been my only family for so long that it no longer matters that I have an older brother, or that I once had parents. She had been very young when our parents died, two years of age at most, and I was glad sometimes that she no longer remembered them. They made concessions for her at the dojo because we would both have raised a fuss if they had tried to separate us, and they had even allowed her to learn some of the easier exercises that the youngest boys went through. Beyond that, it had been my prerogative to teach her – in secret, of course. If Master Enshirou had found out how much of his teaching I had taught to my sister, he probably would have expelled me from the dojo, top student and adopted son or no.

She was one of the reasons why I had left so suddenly. I did not wish my shame and disgrace to reflect back on her. She was young and innocent, and I knew our brother wished to make a good marriage for her. She deserved that.

No, there are some aspects of my life that Mugen will never understand. He is smarter than he looks, considering he looks like a half-starved balding monkey half of the time, and very willing to listen to most of what I say. But there are some secrets that I must keep. The secret closest to my heart, though, is that I no longer think I can kill him. Not for lack of skill, of course. Our blades are very evenly matched, but I am confident that my discipline and training would allow me to win. It is rather that I have come to care too much for him. Such a thing frightens me. The people I care for have a tendency of dying, and often by my sword. I don't know if I can subject Mugen to that fate.

* * *

Mugen likes to keep me company while I meditate.

He isn't subtle or tactful about it. The first time it happened, I had been deep in meditation when, all of a sudden, he flung himself across my lap. I have to admit, I was so startled that I didn't know what to do. No one had ever intruded on my meditations in such a way!

He rolled over and wriggled for a few minutes, finally settling on his back and staring up at me. My thighs were against his shoulders and lower back. I was still trying to decide whether or not I wanted to get angry at him.

"Hey, four-eyes," he said, in that voice that was like wood smoke and sugar. "Nice day for a nap, huh?"

"I wasn't napping," I said shortly. He had flustered me, and I didn't like it.

"What were you doing, then? Sure looked like napping to me."

"I was meditating." Damn, he had me all tense. Meditation might be nearly impossible after such an interruption.

"Eh. I'm gonna stay here, okay?" Before I could protest, though, he had fallen asleep, and he looked so uncommonly peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake him.

It turned out I was correct – meditation was impossible after Mugen joined me. He had startled me, and even asleep he provided too much of a distraction for me to find my find my focus.

I became used to this routine after it continued for several days. I would settle down to meditate, and Mugen would promptly join me. He once tried to meditate himself, but he was too fidgety, and he gave up after only a short time. He tried all sorts of positions for his napping, but his favorite seemed to be the first, with his head dangling over my knee.

He always looked so peaceful and childlike, sprawled across me like that. Every hint of annoying balding monkey faded from his expression, and he even stopped looking so fierce and angry, and all that was left was just Mugen, no show or bravado. It was so easy for me to forget just how young he was. He had lived so much and fought through so much, I am tricked sometimes into thinking he is older than I am. My life seems so small compared to his. Despite the fact that I am a ronin, masterless, I have lived a relatively easy life. Mugen has had to fight tooth and nail for every small scrap that he has gotten, and it shows in his scars and his eyes. They are such heavy eyes, full eyes, so full of life and passion and anger that I fear that his gaze will burn me up inside.

* * *

Vocabulary (thanks, Wikipedia!):

Seme: a general term for a partner in a relationship who is or is intimated to be predominantly butch, a top, and/or a dominant. The equivalent for bottom is uke.

Nenkei: the older, dominant partner in a yaoi dojo relationship

Nentei: the younger, submissive partner in a yaoi dojo relationship

Ronin: a masterless samurai during the feudal period of Japan that lasted from 1185 to 1868. A samurai became masterless from the ruin or fall of his master, or after the loss of his master's favor or privilege.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Enemies of the Heart (working title)

Author: Neldluva

Fandom: Samurai Champloo

Rating: R

Pairing: Jin/Mugen

Warnings: yaoi, naughty language, liberties taken with the show's timeline, PWP-ish, ANGST

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to those who created Samurai Champloo ... and made it so delightfully slashy.

Summary: Fuu speaks. First person.

* * *

Well, I didn't know what to think when I walked in on Jin and Mugen that morning. I mean, I figured out pretty quick what they were doing, and I'm sure I turned bright red and I know I ran away really fast. I spent most of that day just thinking about what I saw.

I'm not stupid, no matter what Mugen says. I know what it is women and men do when they get that itch in them. I know Mugen is constantly itchy. I just thought that he preferred women to men when it came to … um, taking care of that itch. I wondered for a little bit who got to play the woman when they had sex. Mugen didn't seem like the sort of guy who'd take that from anybody, but I can't imagine quiet, stoic Jin in that position either. Oh, I know I turn red just from thinking about it!

Yeah, it's kind of weird to think of two guys … um, like that, but it's kind of sexy too. I think I've had a crush on Jin since the beginning. He's always so quiet and clean and nice to me, he always makes me feel sort of special, like my search actually might mean something. As for Mugen … well, he definitely annoyed me from the start. He's always so loud and obnoxious that I don't even know why I bother with him. But he has saved my life a few times, more than a few times, and he is kind of cute.

Okay, so they're both gorgeous. I actually feel plain when I walk around with them. Mugen's got a sexy bold swagger, and when he smiles you _know_ he's thinking dirty thoughts, and sometimes his eyes get this look like he just wants to put you over a table and … well, you know. Just looking at him and knowing that he's thinking dirty things makes me feel wild and dangerous, and I love that thrill. But that isn't it. He really does have pretty eyes, and he's got nice muscles too. We're all a little on the scrawny side, but he doesn't show it as much as Jin and I do.

And Jin … well, Jin is beautiful. He's got those aristocratic features, and even if he didn't have that mon on his kimono, I'd know he was from a big-name family. He's nice and quiet, and not nearly as mean as Mugen can be. His hair is so soft, or it looks like it would be if he let me touch it, and his eyes are always so wise and understanding from behind his glasses. He's the kind of guy a girl like me would love to marry. I know he did some bad stuff, and that's why he's a ronin instead of a regular samurai, but the wandering lifestyle just seems to suit him. I can't imagine him taking a master or working for the shogunate.

I mean, I know they're both warriors. Jin has his bushido, and Mugen has a whole lot of pride, and that's what keeps them fighting, I think. But that's also why I would never have put them together! They act like they hate each other during the day, the way they're always going at it or, in Mugen's case, attacking me. I guess that doesn't mean anything, though, because they were having sex and lots of it. It makes sense now why they always rush off so soon after we finish dinner.

* * *

I saw them once. Going at it, I mean. Some nice guy in a village had directed us to a little shack near some hot springs. I was a little nervous about the shack part – I remember thinking, they wouldn't have sex with me right in front of them, would they? That would be too weird! But Jin and I agreed that we all needed baths, so I went off to one pool while Jin dragged Mugen, kicking and screaming as usual, to another pool.

Oh, the springs were so nice! They smelled a little like sulfur, but the water was nice and hot, and I was so happy to get clean. Sometimes, I hate traveling with two smelly men, but I guess I can't really help it. And I sort of get used to it after a few days, as long as Mugen doesn't raise his arms too much.

I finished up nice and quick, even though I could have stayed in there all night. I sort of wanted to get back to the shack and fall asleep before the boys returned. It would just be too weird if they came back and started making out or something while I was awake. So I put on my clothes and made my way back through the woods.

I heard noises in the bushes. Maybe I should have just left well enough alone, but I've always been too curious for my own good. I knelt down with my kimono beneath my knees and shifted the branches of the bushes around until I could see beyond them. What I saw took my breath away.

I'd seen Mugen naked before, after that horrible wreck he was in after taking up with Mukuro and his gang. I'd dragged his unconscious body back to a hut and got him all undressed so I could wrap up his wounds and so he wouldn't get sick. I didn't take too much note of his body then because he'd been nearly dead and so helpless-looking. And I'd never seen Jin naked, though I'd had plenty of fun imagining. But now, I got to see them both, and boy, imagination isn't nearly good enough.

Mugen had Jin on his back, and Jin had his legs up around Mugen's waist, so I didn't get to see too much what they were doing. I didn't mind that because I think I had a pretty good idea, and I know I turned red at that point. Mugen's mouth was all over Jin, and I got a little worried when I saw that he was biting Jin, but neither of them seemed to mind … Jin even seemed to like it because he tilted his head back even farther. I brought my hands to my hot cheeks as I noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

They looked beautiful together, and it took my breath away to watch them. Jin was all long and pale, and I guess I hadn't realized how long his arms and legs were until then. Mugen was scruffy, as usual, but I think he'd had a bath because he didn't look quite as dirty as he usually does. Against Jin's skin, his arms and legs looked brown. And yeah, they were both pretty skinny, but I hardly noticed that. They just looked so _happy_. I don't think I'd ever seen either of them so happy, especially not with each other.

They mumbled at each other, and I saw Mugen grin, so I knew it must have been something dirty. I probably should have just left them at it, but I couldn't take my eyes away. I hadn't expected them to be so pretty together. Jin wrapped his arms around Mugen's neck, and Mugen's hand dropped to Jin's thigh, and they just moved together like they were dancing or something. All of a sudden, Mugen shouted, and I was so surprised that I fell back to my butt. I heard Jin cry out too, and scrambled to get to my previous position. When next I could see them, though, they were both finished and just lying there. I let out a breath that I hadn't known I'd been holding and pushed my thighs together. My whole body felt hot, and I was so glad that they couldn't see me now. I got up and ran back to the shack.

I was curled up in my own corner with my eyes squeezed shut when they came back. I heard them mumble more to each other, and then there were some wet kissing sounds, but then they were quiet. Thank goodness they didn't decide to do a repeat performance, or I wouldn't have known what to do.

* * *

I guess I started feeling sort of left out, especially after watching them like that. It had been just the three of us for a long time, and we'd been doing pretty much everything together. I mean, Mugen sometimes went off to the brothels, and we went separate ways for our jobs, but we were living together and eating together. I guess I thought they would share that kind of thing with me, though now that I think about it, they have no reason to. I'm just the weird, awkward girl that picked them up and made them come with me on this quest.

I don't think I want to be on the inside of their relationship, not at all! That would be too weird. I do have crushes on both of them, but if I had to be in there, between them … I don't think I could do that. It just feels weird that there's a big piece of their lives that I'm missing out on and that I can't participate in. It makes me feel so lonely.

Sometimes, I feel sort of flattered that they've stayed with me this long. We get along pretty well, considering everything, and I like to think we are at least friends. Something beyond my quest is making us stick together, and whatever it is, I don't want it to end. I don't know what sort of claim I have over those two, or even if I do have a claim, but I don't want them to leave me. We've gotten so far together that I don't know what I'd do without them now.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Enemies of the Heart (working title)

Author: Neldluva

Fandom: Samurai Champloo

Rating: R

Pairing: Jin/Mugen

Warnings: yaoi, naughty language, liberties taken with the show's timeline, PWP-ish, ANGST

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to those who created Samurai Champloo ... and made it so delightfully slashy. The only person I own is Kumiko, and her story is mine as well.

Summary: A blast from Jin's past shakes everyone up.

Author's Notes: I've been toying with this plot idea for a while, and it has sprung into many various little plotbunnies, some of which may be written in the future. Anyhow, let me know how you like it. I wanted to get away from the molasses-slow movement of the previous chapters.

* * *

"Aha!" Mugen yelled triumphantly, swinging the bag of money in Fuu's face. "There's no complaining over this, kid. This is serious money." 

"You stole it, Mugen!" Fuu cried, grabbing uselessly at the bag.

"Not like that old asshole needed it." Mugen juggled his loot between his hands, liking the satisfying jingle of coins. "He could probably buy out this town and the next if he wanted. I'm just redistributing the wealth. It's only fair."

All of a sudden, someone ran past them, bumping bodily into Mugen before darting off again. "Hey, watch where you're going, motherfucker!" Mugen shouted, waving his fist. "Bony little son of a bitch, I've probably got bruises up and down – hey, the cash! He stole our money!" He narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. "Come back here, you little cocksucker, I stole that fair and square!"

Fuu and Jin both sighed tiredly as Mugen took off after the thief. "Come on," Jin said, calmly following Mugen's dusty footprints. "That money would pay for our meals for several days, and I would like it returned, stolen or not."

Meanwhile, Mugen had caught up with his thief and tackled him to the ground, the both of them wrestling and biting over the money. Finally, Mugen pinned the kid to the ground – and was startled to find that he was looking into Jin's face.

"Huh?" he grunted in confusion. The thief gave a very Jin-like glare and set his foot square in Mugen's chest, kicking him forcefully away. Mugen stumbled back, winded and still dazed with surprise.

"Fuck," he gasped once Jin and Fuu had caught up. "That way … go get him!"

Jin nodded quickly and ran off after the thief, leaving Mugen and Fuu to find their own way. "I guess he's tough, huh?" Fuu said quietly, grabbing hold of Mugen's arm to support him.

Mugen coughed and glared at Fuu. "He caught me off guard is all. I hope Jin chops his fucking head off, the little bastard."

Fuu sighed again, yanking Mugen forward as she heard the clash of katana up ahead. They rounded a corner into an alleyway and stopped short. Standing about ten feet apart, their katana raised high in attacking poses, were two Jins.

"What?" Mugen drawled, straightening out and frowning in confusion. "Hey, Jin … what's the deal?"

Mugen's eyebrows shot up in surprise when, instead of attacking, Jin dropped his sword to one side and replaced it in the sheath. "What the hell, Jin? Are you just going to let him take our money?"

The other Jin let his sword down too, opening his eyes wide. "Jin? Is it you?"

"Don't tell me it's another one of those guys from the dojo!" Fuu cried. "Why do so many people want to kill you, Jin?"

Jin shook his head slightly. "We are not free to speak out here," he said. "Let's go find some food. Kumiko, if you'll return the money…"

"Kumiko?" Fuu muttered to Mugen. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

* * *

Mugen watched the kid eat with narrowed eyes. He ate like Jin, always using chopsticks and being neat, but there was a sort of haste to his manner that Jin only had when he was really, really hungry. Still, Mugen couldn't deny it, the kid looked just like Jin, only he didn't have glasses and his kimono was green. 

"Who are you again?" he asked. "And why are we feeding you? Jin, who the hell is this?"

Jin raised his eyebrows slightly, staring levelly at Mugen. "This is my younger sister, Kumiko," he explained.

"Um, Jin? Your sister is sort of a boy," Fuu pointed out.

Kumiko set down his chopsticks and sighed with satisfaction. He bowed his head to Fuu, setting his dark, dark gaze on her. "I assure you, I am not a boy," Kumiko said. "This happens to be a convenient way for me to travel."

"Convenient, my ass," Mugen muttered. "If you're Jin's sister, then why did you steal our cash?"

Kumiko lowered her eyes. "Excuse me, I don't believe we have been introduced. Jin, who are these people?"

Mugen's eyes flashed dangerously as Jin gave Kumiko a small smile. "These are my friends," he said. "Mugen and I are helping Fuu find a sunflower samurai."

Kumiko looked at Jin in surprise. "A sunflower samurai?" she asked. "What sort of silly quest is that?"

"It's not silly!" Fuu cried, taken aback at Kumiko's rudeness.

"I am sorry, I meant no offense." Kumiko bowed her head again, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. "I am very tired. Could I impose on you once more? I do not have anywhere to stay."

Jin nodded his head in affirmation, ignoring Fuu's expression of confusion and Mugen's look of angry incredulity. "Yes, I believe it is time for all of us to find our sleep," he agreed. "Let us go find an inn in which to stay. Mugen, the money."

Mugen glared a little harder at Jin, but that didn't seem to have any effect. He dropped the little purse of money, that little bundle that Mugen had spent so much energy to attain, into Jin's hands. He crossed his arms and fumed quietly. He'd hoped to at least get a few bottles of sake out of the money, but that didn't seem too likely with the purse in Jin's possession.

They got a pair of rooms at a nice inn instead, and Mugen decided that it wasn't such a bad trade. At least he wouldn't have to fuck Jin on the ground, as had been their routine for a few nights on the road. Mugen was tired of getting pebbles imbedded in his ass.

However, before he could yank Jin away to their room for a good, sound fucking, and maybe some questions about that sister of his, Kumiko pulled Jin into one room and closed the door most of the way. Mugen blinked at the closed door, turning his head towards Fuu. She stared at him with round eyes. Without speaking a word, they came to silent agreement and crouched down to peek in the crack between door and wall. Kumiko had her long legs folded beneath her, and Jin sat facing her in the same position, waiting calmly for her to speak, it seemed. Fuu knocked her elbow up into Mugen's ribs when the strange girl began to talk.

"I'm so glad I found you at last, big brother," she said quietly, reaching out to clasp Jin's hands. "I've been looking for you for months…"

"What are you doing here, Kumiko-chan?" Jin asked gently. "Why aren't you at home? I would think that Shoichi would have seen you married by now."

Kumiko made a face. "He has seen me married, actually. That was why I went looking for you. After – after what happened at the dojo, Shoichi brought me home right away and started looking for someone willing to marry me. I think – I think he wanted to try to repair the family honor." She bowed her head, letting her hair fall over her shoulder and into her eyes.

"He found someone from the Hojo clan, Yuki's family. Hojo Rinji didn't ask questions, and he had enough good connections that Shoichi found it a good match. What he didn't know was that Rinji is old, fat, and mean. I disliked him from the first moment I met him, but I had to keep up the family honor. Shoichi was so happy that he had found a worthy husband for me."

She bowed a little further, and Fuu and Mugen could see her hands tighten against Jin's. "He was so horrible, Jin. He drank too much, and he gambled, and he came home and hit me. I could not fight back against him or I would risk Shoichi's anger and the family's honor. I remained silent, but I was so lonely! I missed you, Jin."

"Think she's crying?" Fuu whispered when they saw a shudder pass through Kumiko's form.

"Shut up!" Mugen hissed as quietly as he could.

"I found out he wanted to sell me to a brothel." Kumiko's voice had gotten even lower. "He wanted to use me to pay off his debts. I – I couldn't do it. I would rather have died. So that night I – I fought him. I didn't kill him, but I injured him, and I left. I came looking for you. He's – he's trying to find me, I've seen it, and that's half the reason for the disguise. He wants to kill me himself, I know it."

By this point, Kumiko was bent so her face nearly touched her knees, and Fuu could see tears dripping off her nose. Mugen had his eyes on Jin, who had an uncharacteristic look of grief on his face. It made Mugen's heart twist to see Jin all torn up like that.

"We will think of something," Jin said quietly, letting go of one of Kumiko's hands in order to stroke her shoulders. "We will think of something. Now you must go to sleep, Kumiko-chan, for we will begin traveling again tomorrow."

Kumiko sat up, though from her position to the door Mugen and Fuu couldn't see her face. "You will let me come with you?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," Jin reassured her. "Go to bed, now. You will need your strength."

He saw her tucked into one of the two futons in the room, silently walking to the door and opening it quickly. The eavesdroppers tumbled backwards, and Fuu flailed for a bit as she tried to remove herself from Mugen's lap. "I take it you overheard our conversation?" he asked them. His voice was calm, even, usual, and his face held no trace of the emotion that Mugen had seen earlier.

"Yeah," Fuu replied quietly, shoving Mugen away and getting to her feet. "It sounds like she's had a hard time."

"Yeah," Mugen agreed, rubbing his backside where he had fallen. "Who's Shoichi, anyway?"

Jin's eyes flickered for a moment behind his glasses. "Our older brother," he said plainly.

"Damn, how many siblings do you have?" Mugen scowled and got to his feet. "Well, it's late, and I want a little sleep tonight. C'mon, Jin, let's go."

They had gotten several steps down the hall when they realized they weren't alone. Mugen quirked an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at Fuu. "Where d'you think you're going, kid?"

"Oh," Fuu said, blushing a little. "You mean, I have to sleep with her?"

"Well, yeah, unless you want to share a room with us." Mugen's hand crept down Jin's back in the direction of his ass. Jin shot him a stern look, and the hand stopped in its path.

"Oh!" Fuu squeaked. "Um, no thanks! I'll just go in here, then!" She rushed back to Kumiko's room and slid the door shut again. Mugen chuckled quietly and slung his arm over Jin's shoulders. They made their silent way to their room down the hall, comfortably furnished with two futons, for the sake of appearances. Jin sat promptly on one of the beds. He was not especially surprised when Mugen sat in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his chest, that bony, poorly-shaven chin resting against his shoulder. Jin's arms came up automatically, stroking Mugen's hair and back.

"What troubles you?" he probed, petting Mugen as he would a cat.

"Don't trust her," Mugen mumbled, leaning his head against Jin's.

"Why not?"

"Just don't. She gives me weird feelings. Sort of like Sara."

Jin frowned. "Like Sara? You don't think she's been sent here to kill us, do you? I sense none of that."

Mugen shook his head and rested their foreheads together. "Nah, I don't think she's here to kill us. But she's hiding something, I know it. I know she's your sister and all, but I ain't gonna trust her just yet. I gotta get her figured out first." He lifted his head and looked Jin square in the eyes. "You smiled at her."

Jin quirked an eyebrow. "She is my sister, Mugen."

"You only smile at me."

Jin's eyebrows shot up, and he smiled widely. Mugen scowled. He could tell that Jin was making fun of him, and he didn't like it.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Jin asked quietly, stroking his hair again. "You're jealous that I pay her attention. You are spoiled, Mugen."

"Am not!" Mugen protested. "Just … hey, don't forget about me just because you've got a sister now, okay?"

"I promise I won't," Jin replied. "And Mugen?"

"What?"

"She is off-limits. If I find you so much as thinking about laying a hand on her, I won't wait for her to kill you."

Mugen made a face and shook his head. "Hey, no worries about that, huh? She's totally not my type."

Jin raised an eyebrow again. "Or maybe you're just sore because she kicked your ass today."

Mugen sputtered for a moment as he tried to come up with a decent reply. "She didn't kick my ass!" he said at last. "She caught me off guard! In a fair fight, I'd beat her!"

Jin just shook his head, slowly leaning back until he was flat against the futon with Mugen above him. "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you," he said softly. "I oversaw her training. She is formidable. Had she been born a boy, I do not doubt she would have been hailed as the best samurai in the land."

Mugen sighed and pressed his face to Jin's neck. "You're not going to fuck me tonight, are you?"

"No. Do you mind?"

"I'll live. I just expect you to make it up to me sometime."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Enemies of the Heart (working title)

Author: Neldluva

Fandom: Samurai Champloo

Rating: R

Pairing: Jin/Mugen

Warnings: yaoi, naughty language, liberties taken with the show's timeline, PWP-ish, ANGST

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to those who created Samurai Champloo ... and made it so delightfully slashy. The only person I own is Kumiko, and her story is mine as well.

Summary: Our trio gives their thoughts on the addition of a new member to their group. Written in POV.

* * *

**Mugen**

I don't like the girl. And it isn't like Jin said, it isn't just 'cause she beat me – she didn't even beat me! I just looked away for a bit and she kicked at me. It wasn't even fair.

I guess it threw me off guard that she looked so much like Jin. They had the same fucking eyes, and hers didn't even have the glasses to separate her gaze from me. She was tall for a girl, not that much shorter than me. Her hair was longer than Jin's and her face was just a little rounder, but other than that, fuck, they could have been twins. And she really did look like a boy in those clothes. Either she had tiny tits or she strapped them down tight.

She didn't like me either, and that just made me dislike her more. What have I ever done to her? She was the one that had kicked me! She sometimes just gets this look in her eyes like I'm mud on her geta, or like I'm a dog that needs beating or something. The only thing that keeps me from beating her up at times like that are Jin's threat that he'd fight me, or, worse, not fuck me anymore. Stupid girl.

The worst part of it was that, because she looked so much like Jin, I had the hots for her. Fuck, I've always liked tough girls. If I didn't dislike her so much, and if she wasn't Jin's sister, she'd be right up my alley. Sometimes I start wondering what size those tits actually are, and I have to go dunk my head in water or beat something up or fuck Jin to stop thinking about it.

Stupid girl. Why did she have to find us? We were getting along just fine until she showed up. I still don't trust her. She wasn't telling the whole truth that night when she spilled that story to Jin, I know it. I have to find out what's up with her. She's got me all thrown off, and I hate that.

**Jin**

Kumiko. After all this time, my little Kumiko is returned to me. I thought I had left her behind forever when I left the dojo, though I suppose I should have known better. We have never been able to be apart long. I should have known she would come after me.

She has changed, though. She is not the bright-eyed young girl that I remember. There is a haunted look in her eyes that had never been there before. She has lost weight and grown taller. She is a woman now. She looks like our mother, or at least she looks like the vague memory I have of our mother. It feels so unfair to me that my beautiful young sister should have had to endure such pain.

I want to kill our brother for marrying her off so thoughtlessly! I had heard from Yuki of his uncle Rinji, who was indeed old and mean, as well as a minion of the shogunate. Shoichi had betrayed our family deeper than he knew. Our parents would not have approved of his choices. And Kumiko had to pay the consequences. My poor sister, at the mercy of such a cruel man. I wanted to kill him as well.

It upset me that she didn't seem to get along with Mugen, nor he with her. In fact, I suspect that they would be at each other's throats if it wasn't for me and my threats. Kumiko has always had a hot temper, and she doesn't take kindly to Mugen's regard for me. She told me, once, in private, that she thought he was an evil dog and that I shouldn't waste my time with him. I hadn't been able to reply to that.

As for Mugen, I know he doesn't trust her. I don't understand why he doesn't trust her, but I am willing to listen to what he has to say on the subject. Mugen's instincts have come in handy before, though perhaps the situation with Sara would have been better solved if we had collaborated on our plans. So when he says he has a strange feeling about her, I don't disregard him. I agree, even, that it is odd that she should find me now, of all times, but I will not question fate. I am grateful that she is no longer with Hojo Rinji or stuck in a brothel, and of course I am glad to see her again. I just hope that she will get along with Mugen and Fuu.

**Fuu**

I don't know what to make of Kumiko. I don't like her too much, I can tell you that, though it is nice to have some female company for once. She's a lot like Jin was at first, all stuck up and silent, so she isn't exactly friendly female company. But at least that's better than nothing, right?

It was weird to share a room with her. I tried to be nice and quiet so I didn't disturb her, but because it was so quiet I could hear every little sniffle she made. I didn't know her well enough to go comfort her like I would have otherwise, and she had hurt me with what she said about my quest being silly, so I wasn't feeling friendly either. I just tucked myself into bed and fell asleep.

She started to open up after a few days, and with that I wasn't so afraid to talk to her. Sometimes, she tells me funny stories about Jin as a kid or about the boys in the dojo. She certainly smiles a lot more than Jin did. And it is sort of nice to have someone who pays attention to me, unlike the boys who just try to ignore me as much as they can, I think.

That's one other problem with Kumiko … as soon as she joined us, they stopped paying attention to me. She got Mugen flustered, so he's spending all of his time trying to figure her out, or maybe trying to get in her kimono. It's difficult to tell. And Jin is so happy to see her, I guess, that he forgets that there's another girl here he's supposed to be protecting. Some bodyguards. It wasn't like they paid a lot of attention to me before, but at least I wasn't invisible. As it is now, it would probably take a week for them to figure out if I'd been kidnapped.

I'm with Mugen. I don't trust her completely. And it isn't just because she doesn't think my quest is important. She just popped up out of nowhere. People don't do that unless they're looking for you. But I can't tell anything about her! She's all closed off like Jin was. I hope she doesn't plan to take Jin away from me, though, that's all I can say. I know that would just tear Mugen up, and I can't imagine going on without the both of them, especially if Mugen is going to be all sulky and mopey without Jin. I'm not a very tough girl, but I won't let her get away with that, no matter how nice she is to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Enemies of the Heart (working title)

Author: Neldluva

Fandom: Samurai Champloo

Rating: R

Pairing: Jin/Mugen

Warnings: yaoi, naughty language, liberties taken with the show's timeline, PWP-ish, ANGST

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to those who created Samurai Champloo ... and made it so delightfully slashy. The only person I own is Kumiko, and her story is mine as well.

Summary: Mugen tries to figure what's up with Kumiko.

* * *

As they were leaving the town they had been staying in, Fuu and her growing group of bodyguards came to a road block.

"Oh no, not another check point!" she cried, clutching at the sleeves of her kimono. "We still don't have travel passes…"

"I don't think this is a check point, Fuu," Jin said, frowning slightly. Suddenly, he felt Kumiko grip his hand. "What is it?"

"Those are Hojo guards," she whispered to him. "I told you Rinji is looking for me. They've caught up to me." Her hand dropped to her katana.

"You have a very good disguise," he answered in the same tone. "Let us try to get past without violence, yes?" He sought eye contact with Mugen and nodded at him. "No swords unless absolutely necessary."

Mugen nodded back, giving his grudging agreement. This road block did not make him dislike Kumiko any less, though he would've liked to rough up the guys who seemed set on stopping them.

"Hey, have any of you seen a girl wandering around?" one of the men asked, stepping in front of their group. "She's a little older than this one you've got, and about this tall."

"Nope, haven't seen her," Mugen replied airily.

"You sure? There's good reward money if you bring her in."

Mugen's eyes lit up for a moment at the mention of money, but Jin was already shaking his head. "I'm sorry, we haven't met anyone of that description. Good day."

"Hey, aren't you a little short for a samurai?" another of the men asked, grabbing Kumiko's sleeve.

"Let go of me," Kumiko said softly, pulling her katana loose in case she was forced to fight.

"Hey, what's the big deal, we just want to bring you over for some questions…" The man yanked her to face him and frowned slightly when he saw her face. "You look famili – uh … er…"

He looked down to see Kumiko's katana sticking from his belly. She removed it, and he uttered one more sickening gurgle before falling at her feet.

"That's her!" the men shouted. "Get her!"

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Mugen shouted, ready to jump into the fray when he felt a hand tug at the collar of his gi. He spun around and glared at Jin. "Hey, what the hell?"

The corner of Jin's mouth turned up just a bit in what may or may not have been a smile, and he yanked Mugen back into place.

Fuu, meanwhile, was transfixed as she saw Kumiko fight. Her style was similar to Jin's, yet somehow much fiercer. Fuu had always thought that Jin looked like he was dancing when he fought, but Kumiko just looked angry. And she was good, no doubt about that. It took her only a short time to dispatch the ten guards that had been blocking their way. Once finished, she straightened and replaced her sword, calmly eyeing her companions.

"Fuck, girl, you could've left us at least one," Mugen grumbled.

"You were too slow," Kumiko replied smoothly, giving Mugen a sweet smile. "Next time, move a little faster and you might get in on the action."

Jin smiled and touched her shoulder. "I'm glad you've kept up your training," he said proudly. "Now let's get going before we attract attention."

* * *

That night, Mugen sat alone before the small campfire, chewing his lip and thinking. Fuu and Kumiko were taking a bath, and Jin had wandered off to meditate in peace. Mugen leaned against a tree, staring into the fire and trying to figure Kumiko out. A week they had been traveling together, and not once had she let something slip. It was starting to bother him. Even Jin had been easier to read.

He looked up as he heard quiet footsteps from the direction of the creek. It had to be Kumiko … Fuu would have been louder, and Jin had gone in the opposite direction. He stood up and slid into the shadows. Sure enough, Kumiko entered the clearing not a moment later, her wet hair dripping against the back of her kimono. She bent and swung her hair over her shoulder, squeezing it to get the excess water out.

Mugen leapt up behind her, grabbing her wrists and pinning her face-first against a tree, knocking his leg between hers so she couldn't kick at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she spat at him, twisting so that the side of her face was pressed against the tree and trying to look him in the eyes. "When Jin comes back, he'll…"

"Quiet!" Mugen hissed. "You're going to give me some answers, and you're going to give them now!" He spun her around and glared down at her.

She returned his gaze angrily. "What do you want?" she growled, struggling to free her wrists from his grasp. "You want to rape me, is that it? Well, let me tell you, if you try anything I'll rip off your…"

"Shut up!" Mugen said, rolling his eyes. "You dumb bitch, can't you stay quiet for a moment? No, I'm not going to rape you. Do I look stupid?" Kumiko looked like she was going to reply, but she wisely kept her mouth closed. "Good. Now, what're you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm traveling with you and Jin and Fuu."

Mugen gritted his teeth. "No, I mean, why did you come out looking for Jin? Why are you sticking with us? You are hiding something, girl, and I'm gonna find out what it is."

Kumiko pressed her lips firmly together, stubbornly refusing to answer him. Mugen sighed with exasperation and loosened his grip on her wrists. "I can't figure you out, kid," he said quietly, letting the ferocity leave his eyes. "C'mon, we both care for Jin. I just want to know if we're caring the same way."

"Let go of me and I'll talk," Kumiko replied in the same tone. "I see no reason for us to be enemies, if what you say is true." Mugen complied, and Kumiko rubbed at her wrists. "Thank you. Let's sit."

"You stallin' for a reason?" Mugen grumbled as he crouched by the fire.

"Listen, I don't have to tell you anything," Kumiko replied shortly. The flames cast dancing shadows over her angular face that was so much like Jin's. "So, are you going to listen or not?"

"Yeah," Mugen grunted, staring evenly at her.

"Good." She sat in a cross-legged position, her hands clasped calmly in her lap. "I don't know if Jin told you what happened at the dojo…"

"He did."

She looked at him with some measure of surprise. "I didn't expect him to have so much trust in you."

"He said he told me 'cause I wouldn't understand." Mugen picked at the dirt under his nails. "Sometimes, I can't figure that guy out."

Kumiko nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I was the one who found him after … after what happened," she continued, keeping her voice quiet. "I must have been only Fuu's age. He was close to dead, I think, but I got him to a doctor and stayed with him until he was healed. He – he didn't speak for a long time."

She bowed her head, letting her damp hair cover her face. "I woke up one morning to find him gone. He had taken his daisho and his clothes and just left, without even a word to me. I was so worried, but I couldn't go out and look for him. Already I had been too long from my brother's house. Then, as soon as I was home, Shoichi had me married."

She looked up at Mugen, and he discovered that her eyes really weren't anything like Jin's. Jin's eyes were calm and still, like an undisturbed pond, and Mugen could rarely read them. Kumiko's eyes were whirling, blazing, twisting with emotion, and so easily read. Mugen had to look away and turn his face back towards the fire.

"All I want is to look after my brother the same way he looked after me for so long," she said, her voice strong with determination. "I want to see that he is taking care of himself, and I want him to be happy."

"I'm taking care of him just fine," Mugen said gruffly.

Kumiko scoffed. "Excuse me if I am skeptical. I am not sure if a mangy pirate from Ryukyu is fit to take care of Jin. Neither of us is part of the Takeda family anymore – he for the crime of killing Mariya Enshirou, and I for disobeying our brother and leaving my husband. We are the only family we have left. Though I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that."

Mugen felt an angry retort rise to his lips, but before he could reply to her, Jin returned to the camp. He narrowed his eyes slightly, sensing the tension between the two. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked with no intention of leaving.

"Mugen and I were just having a talk," Kumiko replied smoothly, combing her fingers through her hair and tying it back. "Everything is fine."

Jin had only to look at Mugen's scowling face to see that everything was not fine, but he thought it wiser to remain silent. Fuu returned, and Mugen rose and rolled his shoulders, sending Jin an unreadable glance before stalking off towards the river. Jin allowed himself a sigh of frustration.

"Kumiko, please try to get along with him," he said quietly. "It would mean a great deal to me."

"What happened?" Fuu asked, her eyes round with worry. "Did you have a fight?"

Silence stretched for a moment as neither answered her. Jin decided to break it. "I'm going to bathe as well," he announced. "Try not to kill each other." With that, he walked off after Mugen in the direction of the river.

He hadn't expected Mugen to be waiting for him, back to the glade and shoulders tense. He walked until he was close enough to touch Mugen's untamed hair and gently stroked the soft strands.

Mugen shoved him away with a soft growl. "I'm not a fucking cat," he hissed, turning his back again and clasping his elbows with his hands.

Jin narrowed his eyes angrily, spinning Mugen around and yanking him close for a fierce kiss. Mugen struggled, trying to push Jin away once more, but Jin forced him back against a tree and forcefully pinned him in place. The kiss became even more violent, and both tasted blood, though it was impossible to figure out whose it was. Mugen pulled Jin's head closer, at last succumbing to his need to touch and be touched. When at last they parted, their lips were tinged red with blood, and they both panted heavily as they fumbled at the knots in Jin's obi.

"It's been a fucking week and you've hardly touched me," Mugen growled, nearly succeeding in ripping Jin's clothes from his body.

"It's difficult enough to get privacy with Fuu around," Jin replied, hastily unwrapping and untying. "And even worse with Kumiko. We don't need an audience."

Mugen could only offer a low moan in response. He finally had his fingers against Jin's bare skin, and the promise of a good, sound fucking was more than he could resist. He extracted a small container of oil from a pocket while Jin pushed his shorts down. They had discovered the oil, which was probably intended for cooking, several days ago and had discovered that it made things a great deal easier. He let Jin lower him to the ground, yanking down that cumbersome hakama and liberally applying the oil. Jin leaned closer, kissing Mugen deeply as he thrust in.

Their lovemaking was quick and fierce, more indicative of a primal need than any gentle care. They grunted with each strong thrust, their lips meeting and teeth nipping. Jin's kimono fell open, effectively covering them even though there was no one around to watch. Mugen brought his knees up, providing more leverage as he thrust back against Jin. Mugen was the first to come, burying his face in Jin's shoulder to muffle his shout as he rode out his ecstasy. Jin followed soon afterwards with a long sigh of relief, thrusting twice more as his orgasm faded. He slumped against Mugen. The pirate's fingers stroked at his hair.

"Hey Jin?" Mugen asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

Mugen licked his lips. "Are you happy?"

Jin folded his hands on Mugen's chest and rested his chin on them. "Yes, I suppose so," he answered, eyes half-lidded and hazy with satisfaction even from behind his glasses. "Why?"

"I dunno. Never mind. Let's go get a bath." He pushed until Jin rolled off of him, picking up his shorts as he made his way towards the river and stripping off the rest of his clothes before diving in.

"Shit, it's cold!" he shouted, shaking his head to make the cool water fly.

Jin remained on the riverbank, holding up his hakama with one hand as he watched Mugen bathe. He had just seen an uncharacteristic look of thoughtfulness and concern on the pirate's face, and he wondered what Kumiko could have said to inspire such an expression and the accompanying question.

He felt the cold water land on his face, and he wiped off the splash, glaring playfully at Mugen. "I owe you for that," he promised with a growl, quickly stripping himself and joining Mugen in the cold water.

* * *

To be continued! 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Enemies of the Heart

Author: Neldluva

Fandom: Samurai Champloo

Rating: R

Pairing: Jin/Mugen

Warnings: yaoi (and the tiniest hint of yuri), naughty language, liberties taken with the show's timeline, PWP-ish, ANGST

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to those who created Samurai Champloo ... and made it so delightfully slashy. The only person I own is Kumiko, and her story is mine as well.

Summary: Mugen tries, once more, to get into Kumiko's head. Jin tries to get into Mugen's pants. Kumiko gets in Fuu's bed.

Author's note: I bet you guys thought I had abandoned this, huh? I haven't posted a new chapter since … ouch, April. I'm sorry about that. But here I am again. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And for anyone who has forgotten what the hell this is about ... I've tagged all of the EotH entries in my livejournal (the homepage link on my info page) with "enemies of the heart," so they're easy for you to find.

...

"Hey, girls!" Mugen shouted as he splashed into the pool, intruding on the quiet that had surrounded Kumiko and Fuu.

"Mugen!" Fuu shrieked, her eyes shooting wide as she clutched her hands across her chest and drew her knees up. "What are you doing in here, you jerk!"

"Takin' a bath, what's it look like?" he replied snappily. He grinned mischievously and glanced over at Kumiko, who had her dark eyes narrowed disapprovingly.

Mugen knew he was taking a big chance by crashing in on them like this. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered, not even to catch a glimpse of Fuu naked – though he might have attempted it to get to see Kumiko. But he had other reasons for wanting to get into their bath; Jin's sister was turning out to be difficult to crack. He knew that she hadn't told the whole story on that night by the river, and since then she had been even more stubborn than usual. With Jin, and even with the inscrutable Sara, there had been tiny cracks in their armor that he had peeled away until he could see them for what they were … for Kumiko, he was just drawing blanks. And judging by the glare in her eyes, she wasn't at all pleased that he was in the bath. He just smiled and continued bathing. This could be just what he needed to crack that armor of hers just because she was utterly defenseless and vulnerable, without even the comfort of clothes to hide her from his gaze.

"You're a pervert," Fuu muttered, her face bright pink and her eyes averted from him. "And you're so rude!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mugen grunted, dunking his head once more and drifting over to sit next to Kumiko. "Hey, you gonna scream or anything? Would've thought the sight of my beautiful body would've had you screechin' all over the place like Fuu."

She looked him straight in the eyes, pinning him with her Jin-like stare, but he just stared right back. She wouldn't scare him that way.

"Your body does not impress me, if that was your intention," she said with a small sniff. "I find you vulgar and offensive in all respects. But I am grateful that you are washing away some of that stench that has been following you for days."

He smiled as sweetly as he could manage and began splashing at himself. "I didn't know you cared enough to notice," he retorted.

Kumiko colored and looked away, self-consciously folding her arms over her chest. Mugen rolled his eyes. The girl didn't even know when she was being peeped at. He stood up to go and shook himself like a dog, noting with smug pleasure that Fuu's face got even redder and she looked away again.

"Well, I'm outta here," he announced as he stepped out of the pool and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. "You girls have fun!"

"Jerk!" he heard Fuu his under her breath, and grinned to himself. He whistled quietly as he walked down the halls of the inn, coming to a stop in front of the room that Kumiko shared with Fuu. He slid inside, carefully angling himself so his shadow wouldn't appear through the thin rice-paper walls. He cracked his knuckles quietly and licked his lips in anticipation, praying silently to whoever was listening that tonight was like every other night and Kumiko got done first with her bath.

He went quiet and still as he heard footsteps on the tatami and the slide of wood against wood as the door opened. He held his breath, waiting with calculating eyes as Kumiko slid the door shut behind her and entered the room. In the instant that she saw him hidden in the shadows, he leapt at her. The fight was a quick and silent scramble, but by the end Mugen was on top once more, albeit with a bleeding scratch on his arm. He had her bony wrists in his hand again, and pulled his tanto from where it had been hiding beneath his towel to place it at her throat. She looked mad enough to spit at him, and worse, but he could care less.

"Truth now, girly, and no playing this time," he hissed, pressing the blade hard against her skin to show he meant business. "Why are you out here?"

Her lips thinned and her eyes flashed angrily. "I already _told_ you, halfwit, I'm here to – ah!"

"You think I'm stupid enough to believe that?" Mugen asked, his eyes darting to the red drops of blood that welled from the thin cut in her neck – it would heal quickly. He narrowed his eyes, waiting for her to talk.

She swallowed thickly and turned her head, as though she needed to avoid looking at him. "Shoichi. That's why I'm following him, okay? Our brother wants Jin."

"What for?"

"He wants him dead." She shifted beneath him, and he suddenly became aware – damn, how had he _not_ noticed! – that all she was wearing was a short juban. Mugen longed for more clothing. "Shoichi wants him dead. In his eyes, Jin should have committed seppuku as soon as Mariya-dono was dead, and in living he continues to shame the family. Shoichi intends to finish what Jin started that night he slit his wrists."

"So why are you here?" Mugen asked, frowning slightly.

She turned back to him and glared. "Like I've said all along," she said firmly, "I'm here to watch over him. Jin won't let Shoichi take him away like that, he'd rather die, so I'm here to keep them apart."

Mugen just frowned harder, trying to decide whether he trusted her or not. His thoughts were broken when he heard Fuu knock on the door.

"Hey, Kumiko, can I come in?" she asked, considerately and fortunately waiting outside until the go-ahead.

Mugen shook his head with frustration. "Tell her to stay out there," he whispered to Kumiko. He ran the tanto over the skin of her neck once more, just to remind her.

Kumiko rolled her eyes, but she called out, "Just a moment, Fuu." She looked back to Mugen, still frowning angrily. "Is there anything else?"

Mugen huffed and crawled off of her. He sheathed his tanto as she sat up and touched the slice on her neck and stared at the blood.

"Why didn't you tell me all that to begin with?" he asked, rearranging his towel at his waist. "Why'd you make me go through all this trouble?"

"You might have told him," she said shortly, wrapping her juban tighter across her chest. "He'd never let me stay with you otherwise."

Mugen shrugged and popped his neck. "Well, I don't mind if you stay," he said, quietly. "I don't want Jin dead any more than you. So, uh, I won't tell him the real reason you're here."

"Thank you." She reached up and twisted at her hair so it was off of her shoulders. "Are you going to leave now? I need to get dressed."

Mugen flushed and avoided her eyes. "Right. Uh, sleep well." He slid the door open to find a very surprised-looking Fuu staring at him. He glared daggers, and she kept her mouth shut as she entered the room, so he didn't feel the need to threaten her. Instead, he just made his way back to Jin, dropping his towel as soon as he entered the darkened room and flopping down on the futon. He heard Jin shift from his seat in the shadows and curl up behind him, felt the cool, dry press of lips on his shoulder, felt the long, callused fingers grip his arm and turn him to face the samurai. Jin's glasses glinted in the moonlight, obscuring his eyes.

Mugen wrapped his skinny arms around Jin's back and buried his face in the pale chest. Now that he knew the whole truth – and he knew that Kumiko had been telling the truth this time – he was more determined than ever not to let Jin from his side. Jin was his, in life and death, and he wouldn't let anybody, not even Jin's own brother, steal that death from him.

"I hope you weren't bothering Kumiko," Jin said at last, breathing the silence with his deep, smooth voice. "Though I suspect she would have hurt you worse than this if she had been truly offended." He touched the scratch on Mugen's arm, and Mugen startled. He had forgotten the minor wound.

Jin sighed as he accepted Mugen's silence and pulled him a little closer. "I don't know what it is you two talk about," he said quietly. "But I trust you, Mugen. So don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Mugen chuckled quietly and leaned up to kiss at Jin's neck. "You know me," he said mischievously. "I don't know the meaning of restraint."

Jin gave a small smile and removed his glasses. "Right. Are you sleeping tonight?"

"Yeah," Mugen said with a small yawn. "Been a long day, and we're almost to Nagasaki, so Fuu'll want to walk all day tomorrow."

"Hmm," Jin agreed, closing his eyes and falling asleep promptly. Mugen stayed awake for a little while, just watching Jin sleep, before he felt his eyes close.

"What was that all about?" Fuu asked, her eyes wide as she entered the room that Mugen had just vacated. "Was he bothering you or something?"

"No, I'm fine," Kumiko replied as she pulled on her clothing, dabbing at the cut on her neck with the sleeve of her juban. "He was just being Mugen, as usual."

"Mugen as usual is annoying enough," Fuu commented, wringing out her damp hair. She sighed, mostly with frustration, and flung herself down on her futon. She didn't particularly like that Mugen had busted in on their bath, but he would never have done so without Kumiko there. And then, apparently, he had cornered the older girl in their room. When was Fuu going to get that sort of attention? She turned on her side away from Kumiko, trying her best to ignore her.

Kumiko stared at Fuu's back for a long moment. She wasn't stupid – she could tell that Fuu was annoyed with the attention she was getting from the boys, but she had no idea how to fix things. She had to stay near Jin, and to do that, she had to put up with Mugen questioning her every other day.

"Fuu," she said quietly, moving a little closer to Fuu's bed. "Hey … are you mad at me?"

Fuu sighed again and turned over to look at Kumiko. "Yes … no … I dunno. It's just … they've been acting so weird since you got here! I sort of wish things would go back to normal." She lowered her eyes and blushed. "They're always paying so much attention to you, and I get none at all. Mugen never barged in on my baths before you showed up!"

Fuu bit her lip. That wasn't completely true. There had been that time in the bath with Sara … but this was exactly the same! She pulled the blanket up over her face and curled around herself, feeling so very alone.

Kumiko stared guiltily at the lump in the blanket that was Fuu. She hadn't exactly considered how Fuu would feel to have her life so interrupted, and knew she was at fault. She reached over and touched Fuu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I stole them away from you," she said quietly. "That was never my intention. But I … have the feeling that you won't need to worry about that anymore." She looked out the window. "I have a feeling I won't travel with you much longer."

Fuu pulled the blanket down a little bit. "I didn't mean to make you leave," she murmured. "It's been nice having a friend. I don't know if I've ever really had a girl as a friend before."

Kumiko smiled a little. "I don't think I have, either, and you have been a good friend, Fuu." She squeezed the younger girl's shoulder kindly. "I just think it's time for me to move on. The three of you … you look after each other. I hadn't realized how strong the bond between you was. There is no place for me in your trio." Her smile turned a little sad. "But I don't mind. Now I will be able to start a new life away from my husband."

"You really think there's a bond?" Fuu asked hopefully.

"Definitely. I think perhaps they have forgotten it with me here to distract them." Kumiko bent her head. "I must admit, I am a little jealous of you."

"There's no reason in that," Fuu said. "They've been ignoring me so much, even before you came along."

"Then you must remind them," Kumiko suggested. "You are what keeps them together, you and your quest. Don't forget that." She ran her hands once more through her hair and looked down at Fuu again. "You wouldn't mind, I hope … but I am lonely tonight as well. Do you think we might share a bed? Just for tonight."

"Okay," Fuu said, lifting the blanket. "I just hope you're right. Those two can be so stubborn."

"Keep them together, Fuu," Kumiko repeated, sliding beside Fuu in the futon and wrapping her arms tight around her. "And look after my brother for me. I know he won't do so himself."

"Okay," Fuu agreed again, yawning once more before sleep overcame her. Soon enough, Kumiko was asleep as well, nestled close in Fuu's warm and comfortable embrace.


End file.
